Sky Flower
by MissingLadyOfTheLake
Summary: I've known hundreds of people from different kingdoms and lands. Prince Gumball, Lumpy space Prince, the people of the goblin kingdom, the Ice Queen, I can name a lot but I have to have a limit. But to be honest, I'm not a princess. I'm a heroine. I save the royals. And I never plan to be one. Because almost every royal I know is stuck up or proper. Except for one.
1. Pilot

_**HELLO PEOPLE!**_

_**This is another Fiolee fanfic I decided to write. All judging is welcome and please review. Not a lot of fluff here but there will be seriousness and fluff in upcoming chappies I you wish for me to continue. And I'll only know if you guys review.**_

* * *

><p>I've known hundreds of people from different kingdoms and lands. Prince Gumball, Lumpy space Prince, the people of the goblin kingdom, the Ice Queen, I can name a lot but I have to have a limit.<p>

But to be honest, I'm not a princess.

I'm a heroine. I save the royals. And I never plan to be one. Because almost every royal I know is stuck up or proper. Except for one.

And as I sat next to him at the mouth of his cave eating strawberries and watching the sunset, I sighed. All week I'd been hunting down villains and kicking evil' s butt. It was the end of the week, and I finally found a moment where I could relax and be myself..I didn't need to get preppy around the Vampire King. I didn't have to fake a smile or wear a dress. I could sit like a dude in my skirt and talk casually. No one, not even Cake could ever handle this like my bro could.

"Its been a while since I've seen the sunset." Marshall Lee said with a sigh. For a second I had forgotten that he was nocturnal and would burn in the sunlight. One of the downsides to being a vampire I guess.

"Awesome, right?" I said barely above a whisper. "I remember watching these with my dad. It used to be the only alone time I'd get with him. He always was busy, but the end of the day he knew it was our personal time. Cake had her's early in the day. Dad would always tell me that even though I was the only human, I should never get vulnerable. That I should look fear in the face and kick it square in the gut. Cause being the last of a species should make you go down in history the best way possible." Marshall Lee handed me a strawberry that he'd already drained the color out of. "Sunsets are always the best time to think about bunk and just chill."

"Yeah. It may seem weenie-fied, but its actually pretty cool." Marshall Lee said reclining on his back in mid air with his hands behind his head. "Your weenie-ness is rubbing off on me Fi."

"Or you're just turning into a softy." I teased.

"I'm getting soft."

"Yes."

"Oh yeah?" He said raising a brow.

"Mhmm." I said confidently.

"Well then." He said as he floated out into the night. The sun was down and the moon was full. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me in the air with him.

"Ha ha very funny man . Now put me down." I said with a laugh. I bent upward to look at his face and all humor was gone. His facial expression was serious with a hint of amusement behind them. He gave me a smirk and his fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"Okay. I'll put you down." He said in a mischievous tone.

His hands let go of my ankles and I skyrocketed towards the ground. The wind burned in my eyes as the ground got closer and closer. Was he gonna catch me? Was he truly evil like everyone kept telling me.

No. He's my bro. And bros don't drop their bros so they go splat on the ground and die. If he'd planned on catching me I was so gonna give him a knuckle sandwich afterward.

But the ground kept coming. And I was still falling. I dashed by a few tall trees and I pushed my elbows in front of my face to try to break my fall. I was mere inches from the ground when I suddenly halted to a stop. There was silence then a laugh.

"Still think I'm soft Blondie?"

"You suck you butt!" I said flipping onto the ground when he let go of my ankles. "And don't do that again."

"Then don't call me soft again. We both know I'm evil. Vampire King. Son of a demon..." Marshall Lee said as he walked me home.

"You can keep saying that but you aren't evil Marshall Lee. You're just..."

"Sinister?"

"Mean." I conclude.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yep. Sometimes you're awesome, others you're annoying. And some days, you're just flat out mean."

"Since when am I nice?"

"You're nice most of the time."

"Only when I'm around you kid." He said as we approached the tree house that I shared with my adoptive sister Cake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're just one of the only cool guys I know."

"Same here. I feel so natural around you."

"You don't get scared."

"I can act rowdy and..."

"Be myself." we said together. I locked eyes with him and he gave me a smile. We walked the rest of the way cracking jokes. When I reached my house we said our goodbyes and he left.

I entered my home and sat my pack in the corner. Cake walked into the living room with a mug in her hand and her reading glasses on.

"Hey babycakes." she said gesturing me to follow her into the kitchen. "I made dinner."

"Thanks Cake." I said walking into the kitchen. On the table was a big plate of spaghetti. My favorite. She handed me a cup of soda and sat solemnly at the other end of the table with her coffee. She was spoiling me. Something's up.

"You okay Cake?" I asked eating some spaghetti. She looked down at the table and sipped some of her coffee. We sat in silence until a sigh from Cake signalled our conversation.

"Fionna there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay." I said with my mouth full.

"You know that I'm married to Mochro." She said.

"Yeah."

"And you know that we have kittens to tend to.

"Yep." I said drinking my soda.

"We've been talking and I think I should move in with Mochro."

Cake jumped as I spat out my soda in surprise. She wasn't serious!?

"Cake!? You're leaving!?" I shriek loudly.

"Not leaving forever. I'm just moving in so I can take care of my babies. You of all people should respect this Fi Fi." Cake said.

This was too much. She couldn't move out.

"What about adventuring? No more adventure time!?" I asked.

"No! I'll still adventure with you occasionally. It's just some days I'll just stay with the kittens." Cake said worriedly. She walked around the table and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sugar I'm never gonna stop loving you or hanging around. We're sistas fo-eva. We made a pact and I'll never break that. You'll be okay by yourself for now. I'll come sometimes to hang out and check up on you. Okay?"

"Yeah alright." I said going back to my spaghetti. Cake smiled and went upstairs.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Kay g'night." I said with a wave.

After dinner I headed back out into the night. Gripping my backpack straps, I descended across the grasslands. I had no idea where I was planning to go, but I kept walking. I entered the forbidden forest and kicked a rock down the path. I heard a rustle behind me and turned around to see only the greenery of the forest. After a solid minute of staring behind me I continue my trek through the forest. Then minutes later something was wrong.

The air around me had gotten colder. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I turned around slowly and saw a demonic face . I shrieked and slapped it in its face.

"Ow!" it said. Or he, because as he rubbed his cheek, Marshall morphed back into his normal form. "What was that for?"

"I'm not up for it tonight man." I said walking towards nowhere. Knowing that he'd follow me, I spoke softly.

"Cake' s moving out and I just want some time to think."

"Aaah so kitty's taking the next step huh." Marshall Lee said as he floated next to me.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm not jealous just..." I looked down at the grass that covered ground. "Things aren't the same anymore."

"How?" He asked.

"I mean think about. Everything is changing! First Gumball's getting married in two weeks and now Cake' s moving out! No one's the same! Not even Ice Queen! She's engaged to one of the business men that Cake and I hired and fired once! I mean all the royals are gonna move on with their lives and I'll still be here. Everyone's just growing up and it scares me Marshall!"

I turned away from him and hugged my chest. as tears cascaded down my face. "My worst nightmare is that everyone will move on and get married. That I'll be alone. The same chubby bunny looking girl from four years ago. The same girl who still hasn't found that guy. The guy who'll love me for me. Who in this world will love me like that man? Who cares about me anymore?"

We stood this way in silence. I was already wiping away tears when he said something that caught me completely off guard.

"I do."

I turned around to face him.

"What?" I said with a sniff.

"I said I do. I care about you Fionna. I love you for you. I like everything you do. There's nothing about you that I want to change. In my eyes you're perfect."

"I'm perfect." I said with a sarcastic laugh. He walked over and looked me in my eyes.

"Yes you're perfect. And what makes you perfect is that you're different. All the other girls in Aaa have nothing on you because they aren't genuine. You're pure and they aren't. You don't give a care about what people think of you. You only care about other's. You would jump off a cliff if it ment saving someone's life. That's why I love you. Because unlike all the girls around me, you're real."

I realized that as he spoke, our faces got closer and closer together until there was only a few inches between us. I look into his eyes and notice that they aren't red. They are green around his pupils and red on the outside with little flecks of blue here and there. His eyes dart to my lips and he slowly closed the gap between us. His kiss isn't what I'd excepted. It wasn't cold or hard. It was actually soft and warm. He was warm as his arm snaked its way around my waist. He tasted like strawberries causing me to smile against his lips. I follow his lead not because it was my first kiss, no. It was because it was surprisingly the first kiss I actually enjoyed.

When you're the last human in Aaa and you're female, you attract a lot of unwanted attention. I've kissed almost every Prince who's tried to make the moves on me. Up until then I had thought that Flame Prince was the only guy I've felt that way about before. But when I kissed Marshall Lee, I felt as though the world has dissolved around us and that everything that every was was gone. That we were the only ones left.

My hand raked through his flipped out black hair as the kiss continued. But the kiss ended before I could really enjoy it. He pulled away from my lips and whispered in his husky voice.

"I'll see you later Fionna."

During the kiss my eyes were closed. So when I opened them I was at my doorstep again. Having no idea how I got there.

I don't remember how ling I stood out there. I just remember that when I went inside the sun was rising and felt brand new.

* * *

><p>The next day I walked towards the Candy Kingdom with head held high. I didn't want Gumball to think that I'm jealous of Vanilla Princess and him. They weren't a horrible couple it was just that no one expected them to get married so soon.<p>

I walked past the Banana Guards and went into the Candy Castle. Peppermint maid stopped me in my tracks when I was just about to enter PG' s room.

"I'm sorry Fionna but the Prince is busy at the moment. Stop by later."

"Nah it's cool peps. He called me here." I said walking into Gumball's bedroom. He sat at his desk writing and mumbling things to himself.

"Um Gumball?" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh hello Fionna. Sit." He said gesturing to the seat on the other side of the desk. I sat down and looked him head on. If he was going to ask about wedding junk I wasn't going to get upset.

"We need to talk about you."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do you see this flower?" He asked holding up a potted plant that sat on his desk.

"Yes."

"This is the last of its 's called the Sky flower. It's pollen is pure and rare. I bet you're wondering how I have it." He said folding his hands in a princely manner.

"Not really." I said.

"But I'll tell you. You see, thousands of bugs and animals have been trying to get its hands on it. To try to use it for themselves. So it's my job to protect it."

"Where is this going?"

"You Fionna, are a rare flower."

"Oh." I said with a blush.

"Yes, and all the men around you want you for themselves. All the royals that is. Just promise me one thing." He said standing up and looking out his window.

"Yes."

"Don't be stupid. You may go."

I got up and walk out of his bedroom. Don't be stupid? What was that supposed to mean?

I made a shortcut through the woods by the Candy Kingdom to get home. Why not be stupid? I'm all about stupid. That's how I work. He couldn't change that.

I jumped when I heard someone land in the ground behind me. My mind was already wrapped around who it was.

"Marshall not now." I said.

"The Vampire King? Not even close honey."

I turned around to see a red head with fiery green eyes. She was a few inches taller than me and her face was as pale as Marshall' s. She wore jeans and brown boots with a green tank top.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mingo. Mingo Flame." She said walking closer to me. "Do you know the Vampire King?"

"That depends. Why do you care?" I asked.

"I'm not here to be questioned by a human girl. I'm here to deliver a message." She said circling me."The other night I was in the forbidden forest. I was there because I was trying to summon my King."

"You're a vampire?" I said plainly.

"Yes. And I saw something I wish I hadn't." She stopped right in front of me. "Do you know how many wars you've just started?"

"What the fluff are you talking about lady?"

"You kissed the Vampire King remember."

I quickly shut my mouth and she smirked, revealing her fangs.

"There are rules. Rules that every kingdom has to follow. One being that his marriage must be arranged." Mingo said. "He's to be married to the girl of his mother's choosing. Did she ever say that you and Vampire King were to be married?"

"No. She hates me." I blurted out.

"Big mistake girl." She said walking behind me.

"What?" I said turning around. But she was gone.

What war did I start? I hadn't broken a law?

I kept walking while I thought about what Mingo said and found that I was Marshall Lee's front door. I knew that he always left his door unlocked so I barged in. But his living room was empty. I peeked in his kitchen and frowned when I saw it was empty also.

"Marshall?" I said when I walked upstairs. When I

entered his bedroom I found that he was floating over his bed asleep and the room was completely dark.I stood to let my eyes adjust to the darkness and walked over and saw that he was listening to his mp3. He wore his grey tank top and his regular jeans. His mouth was slightly open as a snore escaped his mouth. Immediately a smirk crossed my face at the sight of him sleeping.

I shook his leg a couple of times to get him up."Dude come on its important!" I said.

His reaction happened so fast I didn't have time to register what had happened until seconds later. Marshall' s hands squeezed my wrists tightly as he pinned me against the wall. His knee was pushed against my stomach.

"Marsh it's me." I wheezed. His eyes widened and he dropped me to the ground.

"Fionna?" He said as I coughed and examined my bruised wrists. He floated down and helped me up off the ground. "Damn what's wrong with you? How many times do I have to tell you that you can't wake me up like that. It's like you want me to kill you."

"I just wanted to talk man." I said dusting myself off. "Some chick name Mingo said something about a war."

"MINGO!?" He shouted. When I nodded he glanced at his clock. It was already dark out. He went over to his closet and started putting his clothes on. "Shit..."

"What?" I asked as he pulled his shoes on.

"I gotta go. Go home and I'll see you in the morning."

"No wait a minute-" I said walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and grabbed my shoulders. His eyes turned a deadly red meaning he was completely serious. "Fionna I don't have time to talk to you about this. For your own safety I suggest that you go home."

I felt lump formed in my throat and I nodded. He settled down for a second and sighed. He grabbed his bass and flew me downstairs. We left his cave and he flew me to the tree house. "I'll see you in the morning Fi."

"What's going on?" I said but he was already flying out away. I went inside and ran upstairs without speaking to Cake. Something was up and he knew something. The phone rang downstairs and Cake answered it. Two minutes later she came upstairs with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Fionna are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked. She went over to her drawer that she slept in and started straightening it. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just get some sleep." She simply said.

I was sick if this 'Be careful' nonsense. First Gumball, then Marshall, and now my own freakin sister. Something was wrong. And everyone knew it but me.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Like said not a lot of fluff but review if you likey and want me to continue<em>**

**_#nevermore543 _**


	2. In the Beginning

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**So it much here but it is something**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>It was dark.<em>

_I sat bleeding to death in Marshall Lee's cave. A group of dark figures slowly stalked toward me. The moon beams casted light into the room. A long slit from my neck to my chest kept me from moving. I'd managed to slide against the cave wall._

_They were only a few feet away now. The one in the middle pulled out a dagger and knelt down to face me. He pulled off the hood to his cloak and revealed his long shaggy brown hair and cold blue eyes. He smiled revealing rows of sharp teeth. His fangs glistened in the moonlight. He clicked his tongue and spoke in a deadly tone that rang through my ears._

_"Marshall Lee could have had you from the beginning. But now it's our turn."_

_He jerked my head to the side and I let out a moan in pain. I grimaced as he slit my throat. I took rough jagged breaths as he leaned in towards my neck slowly. I tried yelling for help but my lips wouldn't move. He gripped my upper arms. His breath tickled my neck as he prepared for his attack._

_A scream bounced off the walls as his fangs sunk into my flesh._

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed sweating in fear. I looked at the clock on my bedside. Nine in the morning. It was just a dream.<p>

Then yesterday's events flooded back to me.

I got ready and went downstairs. Cake was making bacon pancakes and singing her song.

When she finally sat down, we ate in silence. But I wanted answers.

"Who called last night?" I asked.

"Marshall Lee." Cake said softly.

"What did he want?"

"He just told me something."

"Like?"

Cake's face took on a morbid look and that was all I needed to know that something was wrong. She hadn't looked that way since our parents died.

"Fionna...You know what wars are right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So they usually start when someone breaks a huge law from another land. You haven't broken any laws have you?"

"I-" I quickly shut my mouth because I remembered Mingo told me. She said I was starting a war. From what? Kissing Marshall?

"Fionna be careful. You don't need to put yourself in any kind of danger." Cake said walking upstairs her coffee mug up. "I'm going to be moving out in the afternoon."

"Okay." I said.

After breakfast I walked to Marshall Lee's house. He knew something and he told Cake. Big mistake man.

After thirty minutes of searching this guy's house he wasn't home. No sign of him either. I searched every other place he could be but there wasn't even a single trace of Marshall Lee.

He was missing.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy you changed your mind sweetie!" Heather Abadeer said happily. She looked around her office and pointed at her servant. "Majong! Take tabs."<p>

The demon servant pulled out a typewriter.

"So what would you prefer honey? Red or blue paint for the walls?"

"Mom I'm not here to talk about this right now. I'm here to talk about serious business." Marshall Lee said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I know. You want more blood and less skulls." Heather said pointing at the walls.

"No! I never said-"

"Or maybe a recliner here for relaxation? It's your choice and all but it does seem like a good idea."

"Will you listen to me for one second!?" Marshall Lee said turning into his demon bat form. He didn't have time for this. Not when Fionna was in jeopardy. He clutched the Queen of the Nightosphere in his claws. "I'm trying to be professional with you, but will you try to meet me halfway on this!?"

Heather shook her head and slipped out of his grasp. "Now Marshall Lee, I'm still your mother. No matter how serious you want to get. But since you want to, fine. Let's get down to business."

"Good." Marshall Lee morphed back into his vampire form and calmed down.

"Alright so what seems to be the problem?" Heather said sitting at her desk.

"I need to know the result of a certain situation." Marshall Lee said.

"Okay I'm listening."

"Let's say there's something rare and innocent in Aaa. And everyone wanted to get their hands on it. Let's say someone everyone already feared took it for themselves."

"Then that'd start another war." Heather said. She stood up and pulled out a map of the world. "You do recall the Mushroom War I believe?"

"How can I forget? You left me there to parish." Marshall Lee said bitterly.

"Yes, but this one could be ten times worst. Since Aaa is secretly a dystopian society. Aaa has ancient laws that were created to reduce the chances of this ever happening. Laws that can result to revulsion of two or more lands. Like what happened here in the Nightosphere. Luckily we decided to make a Vampire Kingdom or I'd have to step off of my throne. I'd put up a fight but eventually-"

"Mom..."

"Oh right. So let's say for example the Fire Kingdom and the Nightosphere made a truce. That the people from the Fire Kingdom could only marry people from the Fire Kingdom and beyond it. Same went for the Nightosphere. But let's say...um...I married the Flame King."

"Sick!" Marshall Lee said scooting back in his seat.

"Its an example Marshall Lee. And I wouldn't mind either. He's pure evil and is easy on the eyes too." Heather gushed.

"Mom get back on track or I'm gonna barf." Marshall Lee said.

"Okay okay. I'm just joking, he's too hot. Anyways, if I mated with him I'd be breaking the truce. That would start a war between the two kingdoms. Eventually the whole Land of Aaa would get involved for the safety of their subjects. And if it's serious enough, the world could end for the second time. This person would have to be very reckless and stupid to try this Marshall Lee." Heather said with seriousness.

Marshall Lee gulped and got out of his seat. "Thanks Mom. See ya later."

Heather grabbed his arm and looked at him with a morbid expression on her face. "Marshy do me a favor and listen to me for once when I say this."

"What?" Marshall Lee said.

"One, I don't want to have to wait another five more years before we talk. I want to see you when you're happy, not when you need something. Two, eventually you will take over the Nightosphere. Whether you like it or not. And three is the most important."

"I'm listening."

"Don't be stupid."

* * *

><p>"Ice Queen may have been crazy, but she sure does know how to make dresses." Cake said as we walked from the Ice Kingdom after a dress rehearsal for he wedding in the late afternoon.<p>

"Yeah, I'm glad she likes blue. Otherwise I'd just wear my regular clothes." I chimed in. Ice Queen made us bridesmaids. Our dresses were an icy blue with crystallized ice sharps handing off of the bottom hems. The necklaces resembled this and the dresses were strapless stopping at the knees.

"Hey did you hear Ice Queen mention anyone playing music for the wedding?" I asked.

"Not really. She just kept repeating "I'm so happy!" over and over again."

"Haha. Yeah I forgot." I lied. I was only asking to see if Marshall Lee was going to be there. He'd never miss a chance to crash a wedding. Especially if there's cake. I hadn't seen him since I'd stopped by his house to look for him. It'd been weeks. And I'd started to get worried.

Cake hadn't brought him up at all. And she's been coming around more often than she told me she would. "Fionna!"

"Huh wah?" I asked.

"I asked if you knew what kind of cake Ice Queen will have at her wedding." Cake said.

"Probably icy mint or something cold. Or an ice cream cake. That sounds cool."

"Sure does." Cake stopped by the edge of Mochro' s lawn. "I'll see you later girl. Come by tomorrow to see the kittens."

"Alright. Bye." I said walking away. I waved at Mochro and earned a hooved farewell. Cake was lucky. She still had a guy who loved her. The guy I thought I loved wasn't even man enough to come around.

I made a shortcut past the woods and heard a rustle in a nearby bush. I quickly jerked my arm back and grabbed my sword.

"Who's there?" I said standing in my battle form. Ready to slice who ever was coming' s head off.

Another rustle and a small bat with hair that flipped at odd angles flew out. I immediately knew who it was.

"Marshall Lee what the stuff!" I said as he morphed back into his vampire form. He stretched out his arms and floated in a way so that his elbow was on my shoulder.

"What's up blue? Missed me?" He said with a smirk that made me blush. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. The face I caused him to laugh.

"Shut up you dingus dangus!" I said shoving him off of me, only to see that he just reclined back into the air next to me. I missed him, but I wasn't going to say it in front of him.

"Remember who you're talking to Blondie." Marshall teased. I looked at him smile, but I wasn't convinced that everything was fine.

I grabbed his arm and looked at him with serious written all over my face. "Where have you been?"

"Around. S'just that you haven't seen me." Marshall Lee said with a shrug.

"No you haven't. I checked everywhere you could have been for a whole week. And you still didn't come up."

"Fionna-" Marshall Lee said getting irritated. I saw a tint of anger in his eyes, but I wasn't scared.

"No man. I'm tired of you and all of my other buds hiding junk from me. I want the truth. What the fluff is going on?" I asked staring him head on. We stood like this for a few minutes, waiting in the other to give in. In this case, it was Marshall Lee.

"Fionna the truth is-"

BOOM!

I was sent flying back and the back of my skull connected to a tree. I looked around for Marshall Lee, but he was no where in sight. Dust and blown up servers covered my vision. I kept hearing my name, but it was too distant for me to make out. I let out a soft groan when the world went black.

I didn't open my eyes- no. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt l like they were swollen shut even though I knew they weren't. The throbbing in the back of my head reminded me why I couldn't though. I felt my body move up and down and I felt someone tighten their grip on the back of my knees and my back. I forced my eyes open. My looked up and saw Marshall Lee. His face looked like he was burning with rage. A cut ran along his arm. His clothes were tattered and the grey v-neck he was wearing was gone. I then realized that he'd wrapped it around the back of my head. He looked behind him as another explosion went off and he started running with me bobbing up and down in his arms as he held me bridal style. I inhaled his scent that was a mixture of earth and strawberries. I noticed his perfectly chiseled chest and the muscles that showed as he carried me. I hated the position I was in because it made me feel like a damsel in distress. I felt the world spin as I closed my eyes. Letting myself sink into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it wasn't long.<strong>_

_**But like I said it probably was worth it for some of my faithful and math readers**_

_**Review it up! **_


	3. Wars

"You can't stop this one. It's too late."

"Not while she's alive Gumball."

"There's a war being concocted among us. Not even you can save her now."

"You don't think I know that!?"

"I'm not saying that Marshall. I'm just trying to warn you. You saw the bombings. They want blood. Her blood. Your blood. They want you dead."

"They can want all they want but they won't get it."

"Marshall Lee, half of Aaa have wanted signs with your face on it. The only kingdom not involved is the Candy Kingdom."

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The smell of candy sanitizer and hospital metal filled my nostrils. I shifted a little where I laid and found that I was at the Candy Hospital. A small groan escaped my mouth and the two royals sitting on each side of me looked down at me.

"What happened?" I croaked. For some reason I couldn't raise my voice any high than a small whisper. I tried to sit up in bed but failed. The back of my head wouldn't allow it.

"You had to get stitches in the back of your head." Marshall Lee simply said.

"No, I mean why am I here?" I asked.

Gumball looked at Marshall Lee in a why that asked "Do you want to tell her?"

Marshall Lee let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards me. "Fionna, you know a little about the Mushroom War right?"

"Not much but some."

"Well the war started because it was a lot of different groups of people didn't agree with one group of people."

"So?"

"So that's what's happening now."

"I don't understand." I said getting nervous. "What is every one fighting about this time then?"

"You." Marshall Lee said.

"What!? Why!? I haven't done wrong! Why would they what me!?" I said trying to sit up. Marshall Lee pushed me back on the bed slowly.

"Because you are the last human in Aaa and you can only be with someone who live in the grasslands. I don't live in the grasslands. I live legally in the Nightosphere and the Vampire Kingdom."

"But...they can't fight because of that! How long have I been out?" I said looking around for a sign.

"About a week. You had a concussion." Gumball said.

"That...they can't just say we can't be together Marshall Lee! I...l-like you! And none of the guys in the grasslands are single anymore!" I said feeling my hands shake. The heart monitor beside me beeped frantically alerting that my heart rate was speeding up double time.

"Calm down Fionna or you'll have a heart attack." Gumball said putting a hand on my shoulder. I took deep breathes and closed my eyes. " Is Cake okay? Please tell me she's okay! And the kittens too!" I said slowly.

"They're all fine. They are staying in the candy castle til the war ceases to continue."

I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek and shook my head. Nome of it is real. It's another one of Marshall's pranks. He's got Gumball in on it and everything!

Marshall Lee must have sensed my doubt and sighed. "Gumball give me a moment with her alone."

The candy Prince nodded and stepped out of the room. Marshall Lee floated closer to my face and handed me my infamous bunny hat.

"Thanks." I said sliding it on slowly. The stitches were gone, but the pain of the scar was still there. Gumball's science I believed.

"Do you hate me now or something?" He asked.

"I could never hate you entirely, but right now I'm still deciding who I do hate right now." I said without looking up at him. Then he grabbed my chin softly and turned my head so that I was looking at him. Our eyes met and he pressed his lips onto mine. Wasn't it the kiss that started this war in the beginning? Doesn't matter now right? Because now I'm stuck with him until we can stop it. And I will.

His lips pulled away from mine and I told him all of this. But he only shook his head.

"Fi you do realize that one kid can not stop a full blown war."

"Marshall for the last time sixteen doesn't make you a kid."

"In my book it is. We can't risk losing you. I can't risk losing you. It's my fault so we'll just let it play out like I did last time."

"You mean when everyone died? My real family probably died?" He shook his head and looked away from me. "Marshall I can't do what you did. Because what you did was cower at the face of the world. I get that you were a kid and everything, but I'm a teenager. Practically an adult. I'm not about to lose everyone I love at the hands of this war. You can sit back and watch, but I'm going take action. You're either with me or without me."

"Dammit Fionna!" Marshall Lee yelled slamming his fists into the bed railing. Leaving a dent. "Why do you have to be so damn heroic all the time!?"I jumped back at his reaction and hardened my look. "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't need protection. What I need is someone by my side who I can trust." I said sternly. "But I'm going through with this with or without you."

He looked at me with deadly red eyes. I knew he was ticked and all. Plus he's in a hospital, the last place a vampire needs to be at anytime anyways. But if he was losing it, he didn't show it. Because his facial expression showed that her was forcing himself to say whatever it was he planned to say.

"If I help you, you have to promise me you won't be reckless and stupid. You'll do whatever I say. When I say it."

"Cross my heart with my dad's sword." I said making a cross motion on my chest.

"Good. But first you need to heal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the delay. I was transferred to a new foster home. And you know, the new family put me in a freakin boarding school!<strong>_

_**Talk about abandonment.**_


	4. Read this! If you want

**_Hello Kitties!_**

**_So sorry for the chapter delay, I don't know if I mentioned before but I have recently fallen into a depression due t love, life, and high school._**

**_It's just that simple._**

**_Sorry if I've been keeping you guys on let edge of your seats on another chapter, but I promise I'll try to post sometime between now ad Sunday. Most likely Friday night though._**

**_Please feel free to email me it's the same user name but with at the end. Or pm me or ask in the review section. I'll answer them whenever I get a chance._**

**_There should have been a pamphlet on life cause I sure as Heck haven't gotten one. Please review or whatever. Believe it or not it somewhat makes me happy._**

**_Your depressed writer,_**

**_~nevermore543_**


	5. Goodbyes

It took me two more days to recover thanks to Gumball's healing gauze. Marshall Lee handed me an old band t-shirt and a pair of my jeans.

"Your shirt was covered in blood and practically destroyed. Gumball said he'll make a new one when he gets a chance. Cake brought the jeans though. The shirt was mine."

I nodded and got dressed after instructing him to turn around. After getting my okay, we checked out of the hospital.

Marshall grabbed my hand and flew me to the Candy Palace where Cake was staying. Getting Peppermint Maid' s help we finally got to her room. Cake came to the door and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Fionna I was so worried!" tears fell down her face a I struggled to pull away from the hug. I did want to hug her, but lightly. Not like a bear hug.

"I'm alright Cake." I wheezed. Noticing her tight grip she pulled away. "I just need to talk to you and...say my goodbyes."

"What do you mean, you just got here?" Came said pulling me inside. The kittens were fast asleep in their playpen. Mono was asleep next to them as if they all fell asleep playing. Of course I couldn't help but 'aaaaaaaaaaaaa' in response to this.

"That's one of the things that I love about him. He's such a good father." Cake said sitting down on the couch. I sat in a chair across from her and Marshall Lee insisted that just floated in the air. "So what were you saying?"

" Cake there's a huge war amongst us. Well, in the other kingdoms." I said.

"I'm aware of that." Cake said.

"Good, so you get that this is all because of me. I'm not allowed to date anyone except people in the grasslands. I was dating Marshall."

"I wouldn't say it was dating. I just kissed you." Marshall commented.

"Whatever. The point I'm making is that since I started this, I'm going to finish it. I'm going back to the source of war and stopping it." I stated calmly.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T GO BACK OUT THERE!" Cake yelled. From the corner the kittens stirred in their sleep, causing their mother to lower her voice. "You'll be slaughtered!" she whispered.

"Maybe. But at least I'll go out as someone who tried. Someone who sacrificed them self for the greater good. Don't try to stop me because Marshall has already tried. I'm going. I just wanted to say goodbye." I said standing.

"Fionna please...don't -don't do this." Cake pleaded as I walked over to the door and found my adventure sack underneath a pile of coats. My sword hung on a hook in the corner.

"I'm sorry Cake. I love you." I said kissing her forehead and walking over to Marshall. He puts his hands around my waist and flies over to the window.

"I love you too sister." Cake found herself saying. I smiled and saved as he flew me out the window.

* * *

><p>As we flew, I couldn't stop the tears that trailed down my face and disappeared onto the night sky. Marshall Lee clutched me to his chest and flew me towards out destination.<p>

"So where is it exactly that you want to go?" He asked.

"I've been thinking. And the answer is simple. What kingdom do you rule?" I asked.

"The Vampire Kingdom why?"

"Okay, take us there."

"WHAT!? OH HELL NO! ITS TOO DANGEROUS! THEY'D KILL YOU!"

"Not if your with me. And that's the only kingdom besides the Candy Kingdom who doesn't want your head decapitated." I protested.

"Fionna you aren't a vampire so I'm not taking you there. Let's hit the Nightosphere first and if that's our only option we'll go." He said.

"Fine."

We landed by a tree. Marshall Lee chanted some words in demon tongue and opened a portal. We stepped inside and after a rush of swirls and blue, the familiar dirt red ground came into view.

"Alright. I've got a plan, but you've got to exactly what I say." Marshall instructed.

"Okay, but only because you know the Nightosphere like the back of your hand. And I have know idea where I'm going." I said. Marshall Lee and I flew over the wretched underworld quickly. I scanned the ground for any threats that might jump out at us since the Nightosphere is full of chaotic beings. Dead or alive. But luckily all of the vampires were moved away to the Vampire Kingdom.

Moments later I looked up to see the black and wretched castle that held the ruler of the Nightosphere. And I could already tell who we were going to visit.

"No you can't. Who you think we're going to visit and who I know we're going to visit are two different people." Marshall Lee said interrupting my thoughts.

"How did you-"

"I can have more powers in this place. I was turned here Fionna." He said.

"Did you just read my-"

"Mind. Yes, I can do way more stuff out here than you can even imagine. And by the way, WE aren't going to see my lunatic for a mother, we're going to see the cruelest people I know."

"Who?"

"My father."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the absence. Like I stated before I was depressed. But then I fell in love with a guy at my school!<strong>_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~nevermore543**_


	6. Salem

_**Hi Fives!**_

_**Sorry for the long delay, I'm officially in love. **_

_**Not going into details on who it is...(D.M. Those are the initials! The whole name will be revealed with the lettered reviews I post in the review section!) But let's just say that I'm falling head over heals.**_

_**Anyways, here's the next chappy!**_

* * *

><p>In the morning I woke up on the cave floor with my cloak covering me as a blanket and Marshall's shirt underneath me. With a yawn I stepped out of the cave getting drenched in water from the falls. From the looks of it it had to be around nine in the morning.<p>

Suddenly a foul smell filled nostrils and I stifled back a gag. After finding out it was me, I decided to dip in the water to wash off the dirt and a portion of the smell before Marshall Lee got back. Using one of the plants that my father told me was good for makeshift soap, I washed up the best way I could. Satisfied with my hygiene for now, I put the shirt Marshall left for me to sleep on top of on; happy that it was big enough to cover my privacy areas.

Rummaging around my pack, I managed to find the bread from the hospital. I nibble on the slice as I sat and waited for Marshall Lee to return. The sound of the crashing water falling at the mouth of the cave gave me the thought that the cave was my safe haven for the time being.

While I sat I thought of a plan for our next move. Marshall's dad's help was out. He practically wants his head. His mom couldn't get serious enough and when she was, she was the pure evil. So that was out too.

The Candy Kingdom was way too soft and unprepared for this war; completely out. That only left the Vampire Kingdom. Thinking about it I realized that the Vampire Kingdom never gave Marshall Lee any problems from the sound of it.

'It's too dangerous…' Marshall's words echoed through my head. Just what was so dangerous about it? The vampires? I hung around him all the time. And he's threatened to drink my blood a thousand times, even though he was just joking. My only option was the Vampire Kingdom. Marshall Lee was just going to have to hate me in the end because I was going to have to go through with this. I just couldn't tell him about it. He'd practically flip out then and there.

The cold air brushed across my skin as Marshall Lee floated into the cave holding a duffle bag in one hand and an umbrella in another.

"Hey there sleepy head." He said sitting beside me and opening the green bag and tossing the umbrella aside after closing it.. "Brought some stuff to survive off of."

The bag held soap, a canteen to hold the water in, two blankets, bread, honey, and a bunch of apples. I noticed that he'd changed into some clothing. He wore a black V-neck and black jeans that threatened to rip at the knees. His infamous converse remained. He handed me my traditional blue outfit.

"Thanks. Turn around so I can change." I said as standing up. Marshall Lee smirked and with a chuckle he turned away. I quickly pulled on my clothes and shoes. "Kay."

Marshall Lee turned around with a sigh as I was adjusting my skirt. "So what's the plan now?" I asked.  
>"We're just going to have to chill out here until I can think of one. I had to turn invisible just to get this stuff." Marshall Lee said.<p>

"Right…" I replied. I was going to go to the Vampire Kingdom; even if it meant lying and going alone.

'"So um…it's morning. Do you want to rest? I'll keep watch if you want." I insisted.

"I don't know about that..."

"Ah what, you don't think I can handle myself!?"

"No! Its just that…yeah sure. Keep watch while I sleep. Just don't let anyone near here. If someone comes up, wake me up okay?"

"Whatever." I said pretending to pout. He raked his fingers through his hair and laid his head on my lap; causing me to blush. "…uh…Marsh-"

"Shh…less talking and more watching. Don't want to get caught now do we?" He said in his usual playful tone. After a few moments he fell asleep. I sat there thinking of how and when I was going to leave. Marshall Lee wouldn't let me willingly; that was pretty obvious. But then again, I could sneak out and find someone who would help. Both parts of my plan were tricky. Everyone one in Aaa wanted to either kill or marry me. Then there was the dilemma of trying to sneak out with a vampire resting on my lap.

But it was now or never. I had to leave as soon as possible to find some help.

I inched slowly to the right to get his head off of my lap. He groaned in his sleep and I stopped before I woke him up. Certain that he was still asleep, I moved over until his head rested in my palms. I laid it gently on the shirt he gave me last night and backed away. Gathering some of the foods and resources from the duffle bag into my adventure sack, I left the cave quietly.

I walked carefully down the mountain; trying not to slip on the rocks. When I made it down, I headed towards the forest where I'd met Mingo. If she was there, the Vampire Kingdom had to be near.

I walked deeper into the forest until I came upon a wooden barrier. The tall trees formed a wall. They were harder than any trees I've ever touched before. I stroked one of the trunks and it glowed red before it showed red words across the top, but it had to be in demon code or something.

"Bunk…" I whispered to mostly myself. I whipped my head around to scan my surroundings to see if anything could help me when I met the eyes of a boy with cold blue eyes. His hair was shaggy like Marshall's except it was blond. His face was pale, and when he smirked at me, he revealed a full set of canines.

He was a vampire too.

I held my breath as he floated in front of my face. He smelt like after shave and blueberries. "Now what's a little girl like you doing out here in the dark forest without an escort to protect her from harm?" He tsked as he twirled the stray blond bang that would never remain in my hat in around his pointer finger. That's how close he was. Our faces were mere inches away.

These actions made me want to run, but that would only provoke him. I had to hold my ground and stay strong. Play a little smarter than usual.

"I'm looking for the Vampire Kingdom entrance. " I said boldly.

"Well, you're here, so how about you try to open the door yourself." He said slickly. He was testing me, he knew I was human.

"Um…" I found myself saying, He inhaled and let out a deep breath. I don't get why vampires do that when they don't need to breath. Guess it's a trend or whatever.

"You aren't a vampire."

"No shit Sherlock."

"But you aren't something to waste either." He said slowly circling me. I felt his breath on my neck. "I smell vampire on you, though. Yet they haven't imprinted on you. This is very interesting." He said with slight amusement.

This was getting old.

"Look…" I spun around and pointed my sword at his face. "I'm not here for your bullshit. I'm here to save lives."

"Guess you came to the wrong place kid, since everyone here is already dead." He said grabbing my sword blade and jerking it away from his face. "Now, would you like for me to show you the way in or seek you out of this forest?"

WTF!? This guy was just seconds ago threatening my life, now he was concern about me?

"What's in it for you?" I said as he whistled and floated behind me.

"Just the satisfaction of helping such a beautiful girl out of a forest." He said with a dazzling fanged smile. I raised a suspicious blond brow at him.

"You're lying. You want something."

"Everyone wants something kid." He floated in front of me. "Some people just want the taste…..of sweet desire." He whispered.

"So you want…"

"Blood."

"Fuck no!" I said shoving him away from me. This wasn't caught off guard. It was like he was expecting this. "I'm nobody's snack!"

"You still aren't listening to me-" He said shaking his head, but I cut him off.

"You think just like everybody else around Aaa. All you see is a pretty face and you just automatically assume that I'm weak and a priss. Well no, HELL no to be precise! I don't take any shit from anyone, so I most definitely won't take it from you!" I yelled.

"First of all, I never said you were pretty." He said. This made me blush profoundly, but if he noticed, he didn't say anything. "Second, I don't mean that I want to TASTE you. I just want to you to avenge me."

"Why in Mars would I do that?"

"Because I know who you are. You're that human girl that's been causing a riot with the mortals. The one who caused her own home to be destroyed."

I quickly shut my mouth and he smiled satisfyingly. "But, I know your spirit just by looking at you. You can say that this is a vampire gift I possess. You want to make things right with the world. I want to kill a certain person, of course. He's the most awful person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You, my dear child, will avenge me. I want you to kill the man who ruined my life."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I just might make that accusation you made a few minutes ago true." He whispered sinisterly in my ear.

I contemplated on this. Helping this guy meant that I would have some help on this mission. Marshall Lee certainly couldn't help me, and not everyone in the Vampire Kingdom was going to be as decent as this guy.

So what did I have to lose besides my life?

"Alright, you can help me, but you have to promise me some things." I said hooking my word to the strap on my pack.

"Let's hear them."

"One, you have to promise me that you won't let anything bad happen to me. I've already been warned of the dangers of this kingdom. I might need a little back up if things get out of hand." I said. "Two, you also have to make sure that you never leave my side while we're here. No take backs either."

"Seems fair." He said with a shrug.

"Lastly, don't let anyone know that I'm the human girl that caused destruction in Aaa."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said grabbing my wrist and turning towards the wall. He whispered some words in demon tongue, and I watched as the door slowly opened.

Revealing the Vampire Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can we talk about this!? I mean, has anyone else seen the season finale of A.T. yet!? Finn's dad is alive!<br>Has antone had a de javu oment with a certain one of my stories (HiNT: ADVENTURES IN AAA!?) when a certain person realizes that their parent is actually alive!?  
>I'm just saying!<br>Come on people!**___


	7. Secrets

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Here is the next chapter for Sky Flower!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ONE OR TWO CHARACTERS!**_

The second the walls opened up I knew that this was going to be a challenge.

The ground was covered in pitch black grass. The buildings were metallic silver. Skies of red covered the land. The tallest building there was the head castle; vacant of its king.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to rush this little mission of yours, so we must get going." For a second I forgot that I was standing next to him.

We walked past a few buildings and trees when I finally decided to make small talk or whatever.

"So….what's your name?" I said casually.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked over his shoulder. I shrugged.

"S'just that we'll be around each other for the next couple of days, I thought that I should know."

He hesitated and bit his bottom lip, but he finally answered. "Salem Young."

"Nice name."

"So is Fionna." We walked by a farmers market. "How old are you anyways?"  
>"Sixteen."<p>

"Explains the curves. " Salem mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! How old are you then Mr. Judgey!?" I replied with a fake pout.

"500 years old. Anything else you want to know kid?" Salem said turning and giving me a look of triumph.

"Yeah, so about the guy who turned you…" I said trailing off.

"He was cruel as fuck. That's all you really need to know." Salem said in a cryptic voice. I was taken aback by this, but I brushed it off my shoulders.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"By now, probably 1,000 years old."  
>"Ha! My boyfriend is the same age." I said happily.<p>

"Well I hope he's not as horrible as the 1,000 year old vampire who turned me."

"What exactly happened that day?" I found myself asking.

His cold eyes met mine as we walked into a small forest area behind a cottage. He sighed and told his story.

"It was 500 years ago; the year before the Mushroom War to be exact. I was in school. No, I was supposed to graduate the next day. It was the last day of school. The second the bell rang I ran home. I lived a few houses down in the neighborhood next to the school. I walked into my house and found a note on the coffee table like every other day. It stated that my mom wasn't going to be home until midnight since she had to work late. So like every other teen, I was happy to have the whole house to myself.

"It was around eleven when I'd first heard the noises. I walked downstairs from my room and turned the living room lights on, but the power shut off the second I did. I rushed into the kitchen and struggled through the drawers for a flashlight. The second it flashed on, I ran into the living room after hearing something crash to the floor. I searched the room and saw that the lamp was broken. I walked around the glass and opened the trapdoor that lead to the basement.

"The power box looked like it was clawed at or mauled by a bear. Oh how oblivious I'd been back then. I searched through my pocket for my phone, then suddenly it was ripped away from my hands.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anytime soon kid." I turned my flashlight towards the voice and gasped when I saw a figure with kaleidoscope eyes, ebony black hair, and rows of razor sharp teeth. A vampire.

I was so scared, I tripped over a step and fell on my back; a splitting pain shooting through me. I tried scooting away on my elbows, the flashlight still shining on him. He only laughed and kicked me onto my back again. The note from the coffee table slipped out of my hoodie pocket. He snatched it off of the ground and scanned the note. "Mommy's not here, huh? Well then, that makes things a whole lot easier."

"I was never so afraid of anything in my whole life." Salem said shaking his head.

"What happened next?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He knelt down so that we were eye to eye. He was prepared to kill me, but then he did something so much worst. He gave me a choice. A choice that I wished I would have turned down and just died, but like every mortal, I thought that living was way better.

"You know what, you don't seem so useless as the others." He whispered sinisterly. His fangs gleaming in the darkness. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a choice. You can either a.) become a vampire like me and live forever, or b.) I'll just drain you of your blood here and now. You're choice kid." I stared at him head on and was actually dumb enough to let him turn me. It was a world of pain. Worst than just getting dranked from. I think I was out for a few days, but when I woke up, I was a vampire, and I wasn't at home.

"I was in the Vampire Kingdom Palace. The guest room probably. He walked in and told me what was going on and what I had to do to survive. The first time it felt like heaven, but I hated the fact that I had to kill innocent humans. Then I started killing my enemies, the ones who under estimated me in school. I thought my new undead life was perfect."

"Until…" I asked.

"Until he brought a human to feed on. At first I'd thought nothing of it. He offered some to me. I excepted the offer. I was halfway done draining the person when I froze in place. Those crystal blue eyes and wavy blond hair I'd inherited was attached to the woman who gave birth to me." Salem said as tears trailed down his pale face. "She looked up at me pitifully and whispered something before she passed away; he limp body in my hands. He looked at me as I screamed out and cried. He called me weak and 'stupid if you have feelings for your own food.' I growled at him. I thought I could trust him. He was like a brother to me. He gave me this undead life. For the first century I thought of it as a blessing, then I realized at that moment that it was all his fault. My mother would be alive, I would have had a career and a life and a family. I turned on him. I attacked him, but he was older and nearly killed me. He spared me. I looked up into his eyes and hissed under my breath. The last words he spoke to me before he kicked me out have been buried in my head for years."

"If I'd known you cared so much for mortals I would have killed you. " He growled. "Don't ever come here again, because if you even step foot into my home, I'll kill you where you stand. No mercy this time."

"I ran as far away as I could that day. I ran to the edge of the kingdom, where I built my home and lived there for centuries to come. Instead of living off of humans, I lived off of shades of red. 200 years later word got out that he'd left for Aaa, and he hasn't been back here ever since,"

I watched Salem as he whipped his last tear off of his face. I felt a churning ache in my stomach, I knew who it was that turned him. I was just hoping it was a mix up.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Marshall Lee." He hissed.

I felt like my world was seriously turning upside down. "He did this to me. That stupid Vampire King has ruined my life forever! That is why I need you to help me kill him. For my mother, if anything Fionna." Salem said calming himself.

"Look Salem…" I said. Then my eyes met his, and suddenly I felt sympathy for him. He didn't want to be what he was. His life was taken from him because he was so oblivious to the consequences. Marshall Lee had taken the life of his mother. I just couldn't picture him doing such a deed. "…maybe you should let it go (a/n: that phrase has been ruined forever thanks to Disney.)."

That did it.

He was inches away from my face in less than a second. His eyes were red with anger, not their usual blue. His fangs glistened in the night as he gripped my arms tightly. "You're siding with him!?" He roared.

"What no! I just meant that maybe he's changed. He probably didn't even know it was your mom."

"You don't get it! He took my life away. He knew what he was doing was cruel. He knew that killing Anna Young would kill me inside. He didn't even apologize, Fionna! He only beat me and kicked out on my own. No one that cruel can ever change to good! No matter how badly you want to believe it!"

"I….I know." I found myself saying. "But that's not our top priority. We need to fix what I did first, then we'll track Marshall Lee down, kay?" I said calmly. Suddenly his eyes turned blue again, and he pulled away.

"Alright, as long as we have an understanding." Salem said over his shoulder as he took me deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile In Aaa:

Marshall Lee woke up and groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around for Fionna, who was gone.

"What the hell…" he said getting up quickly. He flew outside into the night and saw that she wasn't anywhere to be found. She left.

"Dammit Fionna!" He yelled. "Where could she-"

Then it hit him. The day before…

'The Vampire Kingdom.' She said.'

"Shit…" Marshall Lee grabbed his black jacket from his never ending pouch and pulled it on as he turned invisible and flew towards the Vampire Kingdom entrance fuming with anger.

Back at the Vampire Kingdom:

"Nice place you got here." I said as I sat on Salem's couch. His home was unbelievable large. The walls were as blue as his eyes and the furniture was new and in mid condition. "How did you-"

"That, I'll have to show you." Salem said cutting me off. He handed me a cup of hot chocolate and sat beside me. "I didn't mention that I've developed a gift recently, did I?"

"No…" I said taking a sip of cocoa. "What is it?"

"Watch…" Salem held his palm out and I noticed that his eyes flashed purple as a rose materialized before my eyes. It was white with a fiery orange center.

"It's…just…wow…" I said holding it in my hand. It radiated warmth and security. "When did you learn how to do this?"

"When I was 400 years old, I met this guy in Aaa. He taught me that every vampire possesses a special gift. Like Marshall Lee could read minds, plus he had Nightosphere magic. I obviously can make things appear before your very eyes."

"So you made this house by thinking of it?" I asked.

"Everything in it and more."

"The rose is beautiful…" I said looking him in his blue eyes.

"You're beautiful." He said with sincerity. Our faces were inches apart. His eyes darted to my lips, and I felt my heart rate sky rocket as he leaned in and kissed me.

But for some reason, I didn't object.

My body went numb. I couldn't actually think. I just did as he caressed my cheek and nipped at my lips. I raked my fingers through his hair as his free hand snaked from my side to my waist. His kisses were majestic and warm. I felt like I was nowhere. Everything around me dissolved. It was just us as his fangs cut my lip and tongue. The taste of blood filled my mouth as he continued to kiss me. I groaned against his mouth as he lapped at it. The moment was wonderful.

Then he pulled away, and I felt my sanity and mind wrap itself around me again. I looked him in the eyes as the last few minutes slipped away. I suddenly felt light headed. The world spun. The last words I heard was Salem saying that he loves me as I passed out.

_**I bet everyone out there hates me now after that one. **_

_**Yes, I'm still Fiolee all the way, but this had to happen so that Marshall Lee can kick some ass later on.**_

_**Don't hate me. I just want you guys to see the awesome side of things and to get all angry and…**_

_**Nevermind. **_


	8. Torn Apart

**_Hello Kitties!_**

**_Here's another chapter of Sky Flower!  
>I think it's becoming a uh...distraction to work on this every day, so when I do update, I'll do it during the weekend or like on a free out-of-school day, kay? <em>**

**_So anyways, here's the chapter. Full of betrayal, romance, action, and vampires of course._**

**_If only Aaa existed..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I was born before...oh wait, this isn't a biography! Pendleton Ward and Natasha Allegri own Adventure Time. I'm just a mathematical fan who wants to write a fanfiction from a different approach._**

I woke up in a blanket made of blue silk. The pillows under my head were so soft; I thought I was lying on clouds. And the bed...oh glob I was so comfortable.

But like everything in my life, the comfort had to come to an end at some point.

I grunted and got out of the comfort wonderland and took in my surroundings: The room consisted of walls so green; it could take on the grasslands any day. The floor was covered in carpet as soft as the pillows. A small dresser sat beside me with an alarm clock and a set of clothing. A few strays of sunlight escaped through the peaks from the curtains. I got up and got dressed in the clothing left out for me. It was a pair of black tights and an indigo skirt like I usually wore except it was cleaner and hadn't dulled from washing it frequently. A hoody as blue as the sky stopped at the crease of my arm and had a white hood attached to it. When I pulled it over my head, it had the same bunny ears as my hat. I looked at the other side of the bed and found that my sword and some extra fighting gear was sitting out. My shoes were now boots, long and brown, stopping below my knees. Leather like the ones Lilly wore. My sword was sharpened and attached to a brown, leather belt for holding weapons and swords. A note sat at my bedside.

**_'To my bunny adventuress, a warrior always needs her gear._**

**_ Salem.'_**

I smirked at the note. Vampires were so possessive. I pocketed the note and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and frowned when I realized that Salem was not anywhere to be found. I checked the rest of the Victorian home and grunted when I realized he was gone. Every time I meet a vampire they flake out on me at least once or twice. Would not expect anything different since he was...Salem.

I walked out of the house cautiously. I then realized that I was in a city full of vampires, who all could smell my scent from miles away. And would definitely know if I was human. I sighed and braced myself for the adventure ahead.

**Meanwhile with Marshall Lee:**

"Dammit Fi!" Marshall Lee shouted once again as he roamed the familiar Vampire Kingdom. As he did, many of the vampires bowed all weenie-ish in his opinion. Yeah it was a sign of respect, but it was getting old every time he visited.

He walked into his castle and entered the code so he could enter his bedroom. Sitting on the bed was the girl that had caused all the riots in Aaa and put his bunny on the line.

"Took you long enough."

"Didn't expect to see you so soon Mingo."

"Oh my king..." She walked over to him and got all in his face. "To be the oldest vampire here, you can be really...hmmm...dense to so many..." She sighed and caressed his cheek with a manicured nail. "...so many things that happen and are said in your own kingdom."

"What do you want Mingo?" Marshall Lee said with an irritated sigh.

"Why King Marshall, you're so grumpy." She said in an over exaggerated it voice. It almost sounded sincere...almost. Mingo faked a pout. "Did my king miss me?"

"Stop it with the bullshit and get to the point. You're a greedy, conniving bitch who just wants her way. What we had 500 years ago died 500 years ago. I don't want you or love you or whatever! I just want you to either be honest or get out. Now what is it that you want so badly that you had to risk innocent lives for!?" Marshall roared.

"You know..." She looked away from his eyes and walked over to the bedside slowly, her back to him. "I just want what's best for this kingdom and Aaa of course. Hell, if I wanted something, I would just take it Marshall Lee."

"Get on with it." Marshall Lee walked over to the wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed rebelliously. "I don't have all day."

"You truly love her don't you?"  
>"Nah, I'm in love with a damn fish! YES Mingo, I love Fionna!"<p>

"Then where is she? She's obviously in the kingdom."

"I don't know. I was hoping to go look for her." Marshall Lee said cautiously.

"Oh, so you don't know..." Mingo said. She lingered with her words, like she wasn't sure if she should tell him something.

And that pissed him off.

"What do you know!? Where is she!?" Marshall said walking towards her.

"So you don't know? She's with someone else." Mingo said standing her ground as he walked up to her. Their faces were so close, their noses nearly touched.

"That's a damn lie."

"See for yourself." Mingo said with a smirk as she held up her palm. Her gift, as a vampire, was the ability to see things in the present and past at any moment. Her palm showed Fionna sitting on a couch in a living room, kissing someone passionately.

"Who is he?" Marshall growled under his breath, yet loud enough for her to hear him.

"A vampire. The one you turned 500 years ago to be exact." Mingo said.

Marshall Lee watched as the two in the image shared a look of caring. She fell clumsily into his arms, unconscious most likely, as he carried her upstairs. Before Marshall could locate it, the image went out. Mingo stepped back and put her hand down as it did so. She smiled satisfyingly as Marshall's eyes turned from hate, to remorse, to sorrow. He was heart torn. He couldn't refuse to believe it since Mingo could never manipulate the vision; no matter how hard she tried.

Marshall Le felt his blood boil. He had never been so mad, never felt so betrayed before in his long, undead life, and before that too. He clenched his jaw and fists as tight as he could.

"She lied to you if she ever said that she loved you. I'm sorry for your lost though." Mingo said with fake sincerity, but Marshall Lee was too angry to listen to her. He pushed her off and walked out the room. Mingo smiled from the ground with satisfaction. She'd done her job.

Marshall Lee went straight to his safe haven. The room right above the throne room. Where you could only enter if it's important, which it rarely is.

He sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

_'She lied to you if she ever said that she loved you.'_

Those words rang through his ears repeatedly. He didn't need her then. Tomorrow and tonight he'd relax. Try to calm down until he could execute a plan to solve everything.

And maybe he'll learn to forgive her in the end.

He felt sleep linger inside of him, He then realized how tired he was from only a few hours of rest.

Marshall Lee laid back on the couch and felt sleep take over him as his eyes fluttered shut.

**Meanwhile with Fionna:**

Everyone walked by me and gave me dirty looks, as if I didn't belong. Which I didn't

I ignored them of course, wasn't the most important thing in the world. I tried recalling what happened the night before every few minutes but the only result I got was a massive headache. I found myself walking by a few important buildings when I felt like I was being watched. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw two men, both large and broad shouldered, watching me walk down the road. I picked up the pace as they followed me. I ran down a dark alley, figuring I'll lose them there, and pressed my back against the wall and held my breath.

But they never came by.

I sighed in relief. I was ready to walk out cautiously.

That was when I heard one breath.

I turned around to see the men from earlier behind me.

I turned to run, but the red headed one grabbed my forearm.

"Leaving so soon?" He tsked.

"Let go of me." I said sternly.

"Oooo, this one's fiesty, Cole." I guessed 'Cole' was the brunette.

"What do you think? Keep her for ourselves?" Cole said nodding his head towards me.

"Maybe." the red head said turning towards me and giving me a fanged grin.

"Or..." a voice behind us said.

Standing in the entry way of the alley was a blond with an hour-glass body. She walked down the alley. "You can take her to the king. She is human, he'll want first dibs." He voice was thick with a country accent.

"Sounds good to me." Cole said with a shrug.

'Blake!" The blond yelled. The red head, or Blake, gripped my arm tighter. During her entry, he had his fangs bared in hunger. "Take her to the king I said! I'm chief of these parts and you know you must obey!"  
>"Fine." Blake thrusted me towards Cole. I stopped myself in time to balance myself.<em> 'Marshall's in town...'<em> I thought. Otherwise, I'd kill them all.

The two males dragged me to the Vampire Castle a few miles away. We entered minutes later. They lead me to the third floor, to the room at the end of the hall.

Blake knocked on the door once. Silence. I was silently hoping he'd answer.

"What!?" a voice yelled from the door. It didn't take a genius to know it was Marshall Lee. "I'm busy."

"Can we come in sir? We brought someone." Blake said with courage.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the Vampire King. His eyes met mines. First they showed surprise, then what I think was anger, and a glint I came to know as mischief.

"We found her in an alley. Roaming through the kingdom." Cole said.

"Great, you brought me dinner. Saves me some time." Marshall Lee said pulling me into the room with him. "Thanks."

"But um sir, can we talk about who should be in charge of-"

"Maybe later. I've got important stuff to handle and I can't do them on an empty stomach. Bye." Marshall closed the door and turned towards me. I was surprised to see that he was upset. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door.

"Spill." Was all he said.

"Coming to the Vampire Kingdom and settling it here with these people is our only hope!" I shouted.

"That's one of the things we need to talk about." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about we start off with you referring to me as your meal to those meat heads!"  
>"Hey! Don't blow that up in my face! That was the only way I could get you from them without being suspicious!" He yelled.<p>

"Oh so now you don't want it to seem like we're together!? I thought that was the plan!? To let everyone out there know we're star-crossed lovers!?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, but not here! Not yet! Believe it or not, these so called "people" out there are vampires, Fionna!"

"You don't think I know that!?"  
>"Not after I caught you making out with some dipstick!"<br>I met his eyes and quickly closed my mouth. I walked away from him pinching the bridge of my nose. Then I walked back towards him with my hands on my hips like I've seen Cake do a hundred times before. "What are you even talking about?"  
>"You heard me, Salem! I saw you two rubbing each other up and making out with him you slut!"<br>"Hold the fuck up! I'm no slut! First of all, I never kissed him! What you saw was probably fake or something! Second, I make out with you all the time! How does that make me a slut!?"  
>"Because it's multiple guys dingus! And then there's the fact that you barely let me touch you! Yeah, we've done open mouthed, but you two were basically doing tier 14!" He yelled.<p>

"When did you see this?" I asked,

"You don't need to know." He said.

"Oh, like I didn't need to know that you almost murdered an innocent kid!?"  
>"What-"<br>"Yeah Vampire King,'" I poked him in the chest for emphasis. "I know about what you did to Salem. How you killed his mother and turned him. How you threw him out when he was in need!"

"I was young, okay? Miss guided. You, on the other hand, should know by now not to kiss up to other guys you aren't dating!"

"You know what Marshall? If he did kiss me, you should know by now that means nothing since I have you. I love you, okay! I will let the whole world know! I will set this world on fire for you! Does anything we've been through matter anymore?" I said with my voice cracking. But I held back tears. No way was I gonna cry. "I just want to get this settled. But you...you don't trust me!" I walked over to my bag and pulled it onto my shoulders. I was turning the knob when he grabbed my wrist.

"No." He said sternly.

"I can't be with you if you don't trust me."

"Fionna, I'd rather be mad at you then alone, don't...don't do this." He said clenching his jaw.

"What choice do I have? I'll fight for us, Marshall, but I'll only do it for the innocent lives at stake. After this, I never want to speak to you again." I jerked away from him, but he didn't let go. So I used all of my strength to pull away. When he did loosen up, I moved away from his grip and walked out of his room.

I had never felt so broken in my entire life.

**_Raise your hand if you practically hate me right now?  
>*all readers raise their hands.*<em>**

**_Figures..._**

**_So here's the deal, have you ever yelled at some sucky parts in movies where the star-crossed lovers break up? Yeah, I'm going for those kind of reactions, so you guys'll love the ending. _**

**_Right now, we're reaching the end of the climax. THE RISING ACTION!_**

**_Yes, you're read hot madder now that you know that the drama parts aren't over yet. But think about how happy you'll be when you find out that Marshall Lee and Fionna will-_**

**_Ha! Late April Fools prank! *laughs hysterically for a solid ten minutes*_**

**_*wipes away tears from laughter*_**

**_I'm not gonna tell you unless you review or send out a PM._**

**_LATER HATER!_**


	9. Author's Note

**_Hello kitties!_**

**_Oh my gosh it's been awhile. I bet you guys thought I was dead! Well I'm alive and well. I'm back with more romantic adventure stuff and a more advanced writer since I took this short class called science and-_**

**_Oh wait, I'm getting a head of myself. So I will be continuing my stories. Sorry for the long wait. But since I was writing on my school laptop, it's on a flash drive (one of the latest Forever Mine chapters that is) so I will post that story on the latest being Wednesday._**

**_Sky flower is coming very soon. Like the latest being Monday. Adventures in Aaa and Heroine Diaries will be probably posted on Thursday. Again, flash drive..._**

**_So while I'm here, I'll just you know, clear some things up. _**

**_One of the reviews asked for fluff for the next chapter of Forever Mine. Let me just say, you were reading my mind that day. Yeah, I'll have fluff. A lot of fluff heh heh heh..._**

**_Sky flower involves some ideas from the Escape from the Citadel episode of Adventure time. I'll be adding some stuff there now that Finn/Fionna has lost their arm. Same for Adventures in Aaa._**

**_All stories are about to hit their peak with action, romance, adventure, drama, or all four. Thank you for being so patient. I read every review because each one is a boost to my ego, even if it may be judgy, cause they help a lot._**

**_Oh, and I'm in a new band called Flame Retardant. Pray that we win the talent show. That's taken up half of my time. Plus school work, tv, and crushing on this one guy I call Mr. D. Because his name shall not be announced even in the reviews or author notes._**

**_Peace out!_**

**_~Nevermore543_**


	10. Compelled

_**Hi Fives!**_

_**Sorry for the mega wad late update. I broke my promise so I could study for finals, but now I'm done with schoolwork for the school year and that means more updates!**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Please review after reading this one!**_

_**Plenty of butt kicking in it! **_

* * *

><p><em>'Fionna'<em>

_'Yeah?'_

_'You need to go to the Mountain of Truth.'_

_'Where's that?'_

_'At the end of Aaa. There, you can ask for the answer to everything.'_

_'But how do I get there?'_

_'Ask the smartest person you know...'_

I woke up covered in sweat. Startled, I fell from the tree I was sleeping in. All of yesterday's events came flooding back. Another reason why I had to get out of the Vampire Kingdom. And fast.

I stood up and ran toward the gate, getting dirty looks from everyone I passed.

The gate was opening up for two vampires to enter. I ran at full speed to through entrance before it closed. And I didn't stop until I reached the Candy Kingdom.

While running, I noticed how most of Aaa was in ruins. Fire from the Fire Kingdom flickered from the ground. Juice from the Wildberry Kingdom covered the rocks. Slime was everywhere.

I needed to hurry.

The banana guards opened the gates willingly,since they know that Gumball wouldn't mind. When I entered his room, he was at his desk discussing something with Cake. They both took one look at me and Cake came running over and hugged me.

"OH SWEET BABY GLOB, FIONNA! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She pulled away and wiped away some of her tears. "Where's Marshall Lee?"

"He and I aren't...on speaking terms right now. Gumball." I said. "I need directions to the Mountain of Truth."

Marshall Lee sat in the throne room hovering over the actual throne sucking the red out of strawberries. Here, they were sweeter than usual. Only because each one was filled with a drop of blood. He ate each one slowly, because drinking blood was like getting drunk for a vampire. You had to take it slow otherwise you couldn't stop. You'll be on complete bloodlust mode. And with Fionna still in the Kingdom probably...He just couldn't risk it. Even if she left him. He still loved her.

Her wavy blond hair. Her compassionate heroine attitude with a touch of kick ass. When he'd first met her, he'd only thought of her as a snack. Nothing more. But over the years, she became more to him. He'd risk everything for her. But now she's gone. And the Vampire King couldn't help but feel as though a peace of him was missing. A huge chunk of him at that.

And it was all his fault.

No, he recalled something else. They'd been fighting about what she was doing with that guy. The image showed her making out with him.

Anger coursed through his veins. He wanted to kill. He wanted that guy to pay for what he did.

Marshall Lee roared in anger and threw the bowl of strawberries across the room. It crashed against the wall and broke into shards of glass and strawberry chunks went everywhere.

"My lord."

"What!?" Marshall growled harshly at the vampire servant, causing him to jump back in fear.

"Uh...um-someone's here to see you." They said.

"Sure whatever! Let them in."

"Yes sir."

Marshall Lee tried breathing calmly. Slowing down his breathes. He was way to upset to talk to anybody.

Seconds later, a boy almost as tall as him emerged from the halls. His hair was shaggy and a sandy blond. His eyes as icy blue as the Ice Queen 's skin. Marshall Lee turned towards him and looked away clenching his jaw. Trying to suppress his anger.

"Can I help you?" Marshall asked in a nonchalant voice with a hint of anger.

"You know why I'm here Abadeer." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Salem spat. "You know exactly who I am."

"Yeah I probably-" Marshall Lee looked at him one more time and widened his eyes in surprise. "Salem? Huh. Thought you'd died by now. You were such a bitch back then I thought you wouldn't survive."

"You asshole, you're the reason why everything I've ever loved is dead. I'm here for revenge."

"Pfft. Yeah right. You can't make me do anything. Nobody tells me what to do."

"Except Fionna."

…

"What did you just say?"

"I said except...Fi-onna!" Salem taunted. Marshall Lee bawled his fists in anger and floated towards him. Salem laughed at his murderous facial expression and cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter? Struck a nerve? Who would have thought that Marshall Lee Abadeer. Lord of all things evil. King of Vampires. Heir to the Nightosphere. Would have a human for a girlfriend. No demon, vampire, or ghoul no. A plain and simple human!"

"How do you know about Fionna?" Marshall asked through clenched teeth.

"I know everything Marshall. You underestimated me. While you were in Aaa sucking on strawberries, I actually drank blood. To build my strength up for my attack. But when I found out you started a war there with that delicious human girl, the plan just fell into place."

Marshall Lee felt his blood boil over. This bastard had been watching him.

"You see Marshall, Fionna is so sweet and innocent. To a point where she'll believe anything I tell her. She fell for the whole 'only drinking red' bit because she knew you actually did it. It was easy to seduce her and trick her into coming home with me."

Marshall Lee widened his eyes. Salem noticed and his smile widened. "Yes doofus, it was me. I was the one kissing her and feeling her up in the image Mingo showed you. But what you didn't see is what makes it even better."

"What did you do to her?" Marshall growled.

"She was so sweet. Her blood tasted delicious if you'd like to know. Too bad you'll never get to taste it."

"You fucking bastard! You drank from her!?"

"Wow, you've gotten smarter. Tell me Vampire King, how much power can a vampire consume from just a drop of human blood?"

"I'll kill you-"

"Like you did my mother?"

Marshall Lee stopped in his place. His scowl turned into a smirk. "Yeah, and just so you'd know, she didn't taste as good as I expected. Little too plain."

"Joke all you want Marshall, but I have the upper hand in this battle. I forget, who did you say you love? The human girl? Why yes, well then...let's see how long she lasts against me."

That made him snap.

Marshall Lee launched towards him at full speed and knocked him to the ground. He stood up and was about to punch Salem again when Salem flew away faster than any normal vampire.

He laughed evily. "This will be fun. Salem Young: King of Vampires!"

Marshall Lee charged at him and sent a few blows to his jaw and face. Each landed on him swiftly, but Salem recovered and punched him in his face. Marshall felt something drip from his bottom lip. He touch his lip and saw his black blood. "You asked for this!" Marshall Lee transformed into his giant demon bat form and clawed at Salem furiously. He didn't care if the bastard was out to kill him, he was fighting for love. Oh, and for anger. Definitely anger.

Salem was sliced into long pieces when Marshall changed back and stood over him. To his surprise, Salem fixed himself and laughed sinisterly. Marshall Lee bent down and grabbed him by the neck. His eyes were blood red and blazed with anger. He was prepared to finish Salem off, when he looked at him dead in his eyes and heard Salem's voice echo throughout his mind.

'You now have no control over you mind, spirit, and body. I am.'

Marshal Lee felt his mind go blank and fill up with thoughts to kill. He served only Salem. Salem Young was in charge. He was a pawn.

'Now, you will do as I say.'

Marshall Lee gripped his head in his . Salem felt like a parasite in his head. He couldn't control anything.

'You will find the human girl. You will bring her to me. Do whatever it tales to get her to me. Just bring her back alive.'

"I will." Marshall Lee said sternly. He walked out of the throne room with his eyes a crystal blue and mind set on one thing.

Bringing the human girl to Salem Young.

"Fionna, I still think that this is a bad idea."

"Cake, the Mountain of Truth is the only way to save Aaa from the war. We're all out of options."

"Yeah, but three days travel for the answer is way too much don't you think?"

"Not if it's gonna save lives."

"That's just wrong. And what makes you think this Mountain of Truth even exists?"

"I dunno, it's like a gut feeling. And a heroine should always listen to her gut."

"Alright miss heroine, where do we go from here?"

"Uh..." I stood in forest with Cake's questioning gaze on me. We weren't even halfway close to the Mountain of Truth. I looked down at the map Gumball gave me for the trip. He was pretty clear on his instructions. Avoid anything that's not green and just stay on the dirt path.

"We head north of course. Where else?" I said heading in the direction. Cake just shook her head as if she had a gut feeling of something horrible to come.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Marshall Lee?" Cake asked.

"We uh...I left him in the cave we were in at the edge of the dark forest after talking to his dad in the Nightosphere didn't work and headed to the Vampire Kingdom to find someone who could help me speak to the people as a whole and stop the war. But I met someone from his past. He was one of the vampires Marsh had created. But Marshall and him had some bad history, so he hated him. When me and Marshall finally met back up, we got into a fight and I just cut the argument short by ending our relationship and get serious. I'll fight for the innocence of Aaa and that's if. No more love junk." I explained. Cake looked sympathetically at me and I felt my stomach churn. Was she disappointed?

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I wish I could be been there for you." She said stroking my back.

"It's okay. That was just going to slow me down. Feelings that is. I can get things done quicker without the pain. At that statement she frowned. But if she was going to say anything about it, she didn't say anything.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. By the time we made it to the top of the Mountain of Truth it was nightfall. Cake unpacked the food and sleeping bags while I got the fire going.

We sat roasting weenies and marshmallows, instantly bringing my thoughts to a certain vampire king. But I shook those thoughts away and tried to make small talk with Cake so she wouldn't see anything wrong.

"So how are the kittens?"

"They're fine. They inherited Mono's ability to grow up faster, so right now they're between seven and ten. I lost track a week ago."

"Oh, well that's cool. So wait, if they grow up fast, how old is Mono?" I asked out of curiosity.

"At least a hundred and twelve. He told me two years ago, but I've lost track since then." Cake said. I stifled back a laugh. No wonder he seemed so classy yet cool at the same time. Weird.

"You know what, maybe after the war we can rebuild Mochro's house and make it big enough for you."

"Nah I'm alright. I couldn't bare to part with the old tree house. But I can babysit whenever you and Mochro are too busy or need a break."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Sure thing."

Our little conversation was cut short when we heard a rustle in a bush near by. Yielding my sword, I got up and walked slowly towards the area I heard the rustle. Cake got up from behind me and stretched her hands into giant fists.

We got close enough so we could here it again, and them we knew we were at the right bush. Before I could do some slicing and dicing, a small bat with tosseled hair emerged from the bush. Cake and I both awed, but the bat looked way too familiar. I reached out and held it in my hands.

"Careful Fi, it could have rabies." Cake said.

"Dude, but it's so adorable." I said snuggling it against my face. It snuggled up against it and gave me a oh so familiar smirk. I knew that smirk from somewhere. I closed my eyes as it snuggled against my cheek.

Before I could ponder further, a sickening ripping sound rang through the air and what used to be bat fur was now two hands holding mine. I opened my eyes to see the blue eyes of the Vampire King. They danced with sarcasm and teasing, but something else was there. It was like he was way more robotic, even though this is totally the kind of prank he'd pull. But come on.

Something was off.

"If you wanna snuggle some more, we can just head over to my place, bunny. Minus the clothes of course." He said. I couldn't help but blush like a weenie. Cake frowned and was about to say something that I was sure would be over protective, so I quickly spoke up.

"M-Marshall Lee? What...how?" I stumbled. He was making my heart ache and beat like a drum at the same time.

"Couldn't bear to part with my bunny. What happened between us left me broken in many places. And that never happened to me before. Usually I do the heart breaking. Anyways, how about we just make up and I take you somewhere for dinner. My treat."

BOOM!

That was the sound of my heart exploding.

Because even though I know that just earlier I was saying I couldn't be with , now...

Now I wanted to kiss him. And let him hold me and twirl my hair like he used to. For him to caress my cheek and neck and make me feel like it was just us again.

"You monster! You can't break her heart and then show up again trying to seduce her!" Cake yelled furiously.

"Ah, but I apologized to her. There's a difference you know? I could just be some sicko and just tell her to come back to me. As if that'd be a problem." Marshall Lee said tickling my chin.

"Well no! Fionna will not fall victim to your vampire tricks!"

"Okay." Marshall Lee turned to me. "Fionna, tell me. What do you want?"

I looked deep into his eyes and found love and compassion. Yes, I wanted to be with him, but he has to prove his love all over again.

"I forgive you Marshall." I said. Marshall Lee's smirk widened and Cake's jaw literally dropped. "But in order for us to be together, I think we should try to be friends again."

"I'm alright as just friends. After all, I used to flirt with you non-stop even when we weren't dating."

Cake literally growled and took a deep sigh. "Fine, as long as you're happy Fionna. Just...wear a condom whenever you're near him."

"Cake!?" I yelled with my cheeks completely red. Marshall Lee flew behind me and snaked his hands around my waist. That didn't help with the blushing thing either. "So not cool."

"Don't worry kitkat, bunny's way to innocent. I can wait on her and her goods."

To this, I blushed again.

Glob boys are perverted.

"So, as friends, I was wondering if you'd mind us hanging out at this sick place on the outskirts of Aaa." Marshall Lee said.

"Where exactly is that?" I asked.

"Well, actually, its the Vampire Kingdom. But I'll make sure you're safe. I promise. Plus they make killer spaghetti there."

Marshall Lee wanted to take me out on a date at a place where they made spaghetti...

Wait, the Vampire Kingdom!?

"To that, I'll have to daily no Marsh. I don't want to go back there just yet. Plus haven't you forgotten that we're on the run!?" I said pushing him off of me.

"Come on, Fi. Live for once."

"Yeah I'll live for once. But in order to live, I'll have to steer clear of the Vampire Kingdom Marshall. I'm sorry."

"Dude, seriously. We have to go. I need to talk to you somewhere we canbe alone and you won't flip out."

"Give m a good explanation on why I should go then?"

"I'm the King. What further explanation is there?"

"No Marshall." I said as I turned on my heel and walked to wards the Mountain of Truth.

"Fine then, I'll just have to take you by force."

Before I could comprehend what he said, he charged at me.

I jumped out of the way at the last second and looked at him curiously. "Dude, what's your problem!?"

"All I want is to take you out on a date. A simple request, but no! You gotta go and be a complete ass about everything. Just except the fact that you love me and we can be together again!"

"That boy seriously can't take rejection." Cake mumbled under her breath. Marshall Lee growled at us both and just as I was about to grab my sword, he flew at me and swept me into his arms and flew off into the sky.

Cake shouted after us. She stretched towards us and married to fly after us, but Marshall was too fast for her. I looked up at Marshall Lee and heated at his chest furiously.

"Let me go you dingus!" I shouted furiously. He wasn't even fazed army hits. In fact, he acted as if he didn't hear me, at all. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He looked straight forward and kept his eyes trained at wherever he was taking me. But he did speak. "What?"

"Why did you do that? I hate being pushed around and you know it!"

"I had to get you away. So I could talk to you in private."

"Well thanks alot you jerk! Now my sister is losing her mind looking for me because you want me alone!" He cringed at my words. He looked down at me and hissed furiously with his fangs bared and eyes blazing red. "Don't yell at me!"

I jumped at his reaction. What was his problem.

I looked at him, worry etched at every corner of my face. And whispered loud enough for his vampire hearing to hear.

"What's happened to you?"

At this, he remained silent. I had to do something. Something a heroine would do. Something...

Stupid.

I snuck and reached for my sword. He didn't even notice as pulled it out of it's slot. Knowing it wouldn't kill him, I stabbed him in his right shoulder. He roared in pain and dropped me from his arms. I plummeted towards the ground at top speed. I reached for my pack and pulled out my blanket. I held it out like a parachute and and floated to the ground roughly and landed on my butt hard.

Rubbing it and knowing I don't break any thing, I noticed Marshall Lee fall to the ground and land a few yards away. I ran over and saw that he looked unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave him here.

From the map Gumball drew for me, there was a small cave a few miles away. So dragged him to the cave before nightfall. I sat in there beside him brushing his badge and twirling his ebony locks for what seemed like hours. Just when I had brushed his bangs back again, his eyes shot open blazing the blood red from earlier. He looked at me shot up beside me.

"Fionna..." He whispers. Even though he was right beside me, he sounded distant. Like he wasn't all there. That, and murder etched very feature of his face. Good thing I'd tied him up.

"You can't escape. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on." I said firmly. He growled in annoyance and struggled to get out of my knot. "Dude, quit being stubborn and talk!"

He huffed in annoyance and looked me in my eyes. "We have to leave, Fionna. That's why I was so urgent to take you away. It's not safe here."

"Oh but the Vampire Kingdom is?"

"Yes, as long as you're with me it is."

"What's so important there that you had to kidnap me from my plans?" I asked.

"Our love, my humanity, everything."

"Marshall, you're part demon and the Vampire King. I don't think you have any humanity left."

"I'm serious, Fionna. No joke, I need to get you-us, there."

I looked at his face. He looked glazed over and nothing like himself. But what did I have to lose by just going? Yes, I could be killed, but I was going to die eventually.

"Okay." I found myself saying after a few seconds of intense staring back and forth.

"Good." He looked down at his wrists and feet then back at me. "Do you mind uh..."

"Oh." I untied the knots. "There."

He stood up and stretched his arms out. I then took in his black tank top that showed off a surprising amount of muscle and his black jeans. He cracked his neck bones and walked towards me. He grabbed my chin and moved it so that I looked him in his eyes. He whispered four words that haunt me to this day.

'You won't regret this'


	11. Deceit

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**This one's a short chapter but full of info. Feel free to review though. More is coming!**_

* * *

><p>He'd been working on finding a way to save his kingdom, but the Nightosphere was furious. Along with the Vampire Kingdom, they didn't agree with Marshall Lee being in love with the human girl. What exactly did he see in her? Was she food or more?<p>

Jonathan Abadeer sat and pondered on all of these things and more as he worked swiftly and quickly writing laws and treaties for these problems to the rest of Aaa. Multiple letters came in every hour begging for the return of the human girl to Aaa. All he could tell them was that the Prince of the Nightosphere wasn't home. He was last in the Vampire Kingdom. That only stirred up more chaos.

"My lord, someone is here to see you." A demon servant said nervously.

"Well I'm busy, so tell them to leave and make an appointment like every other lowlife in this putrid world." Jonathan hissed.

"By m'lord, she says that its urgent and that you'd really want to hear what she has to say."

Jonathan sighed in defeat and looked up at the short red demon. "Tell whoever it is that they may enter, but if it's not as important as they claim it is, I will suck them dry in a matter of seconds along with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir." The demon exited and seconds later, a red headed vampire walked in with blazing green eyes.

"Your majesty." She said in a nonchalant voice.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Mingo." Jonathan said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're the bitch who was supposed to marry my son, but you failed to complete your mission. He didn't even propose to you."

"That's because he doesn't see what we do. He doesn't know that the human girl will be the death of him. That she will only bring him turmoil and chaos." Mingo said walking swiftly towards his desk. "But I know how to make all of this disappear."

"Oh?" Jonathan said. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Why by killing her of course. No, better yet, we get your son to do it. If he drinks from her, he'll have the power to step up when he needs to. He'll be an all powerful king. He'll carry on your legacy."

"And what makes you think he'd do that? I've tried to get through to him."

"Manipulation. One of my many spells will do."

Jonathan looked at Mingo and shook his head. "Do whatever you must, but you only have 48 hours. If you fail, I will find you and decapitate you myself."

Mingo smiled and shook his hand. "You have a deal your majesty."

* * *

><p>"Did you do what I told you?"<p>

Salem sat in his Victorian home carving a stake out of wood. Mingo walked towards him and sat next to him on his couch.

"Abadeer doesn't suspect a thing. What a fool to believe that I would want the best for this filthy waste land."

"As soon as he brings us the human girl, we'll drink from her and use the power to destroy him."

"And all we have to then is play it by ear." Mingo stoked Salem's newly dyed black hair. "You look exactly like him."

"Except I have a soul. And a brain. Right now he can't even think without me giving him my okay." Salem said. He looked into her green eyes and then at her lips. He couldn't help it as he smashed his lips into hers and went after her tongue. And she didn't fight it, because she loved him just as much. The kissed passionately as they removed their shirts and pressed together. Soon they'd rule the Vampire Kingdom.

Together.


	12. As I Lie Dying

Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around me as he flew us towards the Vampire Kingdom Palace. Vampires from below looked up and bowed at him, which I found really stupid. Not because it was weenie-ish, but because I was pissed. I didn't really want to go back to the kingdom I broke up with him in.

He blew past the guards and entered the palace. He sat me down and held my hand as we walked towards the throne room. Once inside, he closed the door. I heard the lock click and I turned around to face him.

"How is the stinkin throne room suppose to help us?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Because he asked for me to bring you here." Marshall Lee said, but it didn't sound like him. It sounded faked.

"What's going on?" I asked backing away from him. He stalked towards me with his eyes crystallized blue and fangs bared. That's when it hit me. His eyes were exotic with blue, red, and green. Now they were just blue. Something was wrong.

"You aren't Marshall." I sighed.

"On the contrary luv, that man there is the Vampire King." I looked up to see Salem walking towards us with an evil grin played on his face. "He's just under my brilliant compulsion. He's compelled to do whatever I say." Salem was by my side in seconds. He slit my wrist and poured my blood into a two vials. "I've gotten what I needed. Now." He went over to Marshall Lee and looked him in his eyes. "You've done your job excellently, Marshall. You will eat her. Bring her to her knees and kill her for me."

My eyes fell on him. He looked at me hungrily and smiled evily. I stood my ground and looked at Salem.

"Salem, what the hell? I thought we were-"

"Friends? Associates? Partners in saving the world?"

"Not even close, hon." My eyes then trained onto that sleezy red headed bitch Mingo from the woods the day before the war. She sashayed over to Salem and kissed him on the lips. "This one's mine. The one about to kill you is your epic love. Have fun." She laughed.

"Oh and Marshall, try not to make too much of a mess." Salem said. He opened one of the vials and downed the contents. He handed the second one to Mingo and left the throne room. Locking the door behind him.

I looked back at Marshall Lee, who was in complete bloodlust mode. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him.

"Marshall, I don't want to hurt you." I said calmly. He stalked towards me slowly. A deep growl escaped his mouth and I jumped back. I shouldn't make anymore sudden movements or I'd provoke him. He got closer and my back hit the wall. His grin widened and I held my sword out. In one swift motion he knocked it out of my hand. I felt my kinai blade on my belt of swords. I pulled it out of its slot and stabbed him in the stomach. I froze in place. Black blood seeped through his shirt and he looked down. He pulled the blade out and tossed it aside.

Faster than I could comprehend his mouth was by my neck. His fangs jetted out and into my soft flesh in a millisecond. I felt my life slip away and into his mouth in seconds. Slowly and painfully I felt woozy.

"Marshall..." I said softly. Tears rushed from my eyes. This was not how I wanted the story of us to end. We were supposed to spend eternity together. Or as long as I was alive.

"I love you..." I said in my last dying breath. The world slipped from my line of vision for one last time. This was it. I failed. I didn't stop the war. I didn't save our relation. And I didn't bring justice to Aaa.

I'm was so screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And cliffhanger!<strong>_

_**So sucks, right? I mean they got so far and only to end like that.**_

_**Lies!**_

_**They'll pull through somehow I promise.**_

_**Until then peace!**_


	13. As I Lie Dying Part 2

I was cold.

Not the "oh it's chilly with the fan on" cold, I mean freezing. And wet. Automatically I knew I was surrounded with snow. I heard distant cries and the sound of hissing. The smell of blood hit me head on, and I wanted to see.

I wanted to open my eyes and help whenever was hurting. But I couldn't. It was like they were glued shut. Suddenly warmth hit me as someone picked me up and carried me away. Skin smacked against my cheek and warmth surrounded me. I bobbed up and down against something soft but hard all at the same time. The cold wind slapped at my face as whoever it was pushed forward.

I wasn't one for the damsel in distress jive, but I felt peaceful. Like I could slip away and never have to worry about things that didn't concern me.

I wanted to sleep.

But I couldn't.

What about Cake? Gumball, Flame Prince, Mochro, Ice Queen,

Marshall Lee...

I fought to stay awake. Something told me that if I fell asleep, I wouldn't ever wake up again.

But sleep was so tempting. Just a breath away.

So I did. I slipped away into the light. I fell victim to death and saw it. I tasted it on my lips and breathed it in. I felt open. I felt new and clean. All the caked up dirt and worries were washed away. My hair trailed down my back in a thick blind braid. I looked down at my hands and saw that the callouses and dirt was gone. I was in a white sun dress and flats. My hat was gone. I was in peace.

I danced around in a circle and felt free. The sound of it sounded goofy, but I was at peace. I didn't have to worry about the war or anything. I was free.

I ran through a field of blue daisies. I ran until I reached an apple tree. Apples began to sprout out of the branches as I drew closer. When I reached it, I jumped up and pulled a fresh one off a branch and took a bite out of it. The sweet and juicy taste filled my mouth and I fell onto the flowery ground in bliss. I inhaled deeply and sighed. Freedom never tasted so sweet.

"Beautiful isn't it."

I looked up to a see a woman that looked exactly like me but older. Her hair was in a bun and her eyes were just as blue as mine. She wore the same thing as me.

I knew immediately why.

An image of me as a baby in the forest as an infant flashed through my mind.

"Mom..." I breathed. She looked down at me and stroked a strand of hair out of my face. She smiled sweetly at me and her eyes teared up.

"Hi sweetie." she said. I sat up and hugged her tightly. I let all the tears fall then. Tears I should have shed since day one.

"I love you so much." I sobbed. I felt like I knew her. I remember my dad telling me stories of a heroine who abandoned her child in the woods because she was raped by a wanted criminal. She didn't want to live with the shame, but she kept the child anyways.

But every time he told it, she died in the end an the child remained in the woods.

I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Am I..." I asked. She nodded and I felt crestfallen. I was dead. The end of my life and leave was so tempting it actually led to my my death. "How?"

"That's not important. I need to tell you something."

"Anything." I said.

"In the stories Joshua told you, I died from the Black Plague. One of the diseases that killed off the human race. That's all true, honey. I've been watching over you since day one. I was the one who led him and Margaret to the woods where you were. I watched them raise you and them die. You've come so far sweetie ."

"I thought you said I'm deadd?"

"You are, but you'll come back baby."

"How?" I asked.

She began to fade away. Everything did.

"Mom." I said. She disappeared.

"Come back, Fionna."

I opened my eyes and looked up. The smell of disinfectant and medicine hit me head on. I was in a hospital.

I sat up and saw that Marshall Lee was by my side. I immediately remembered what happened.

"Are you..." I said. He looked at me and shook his head He pointed to his kaleidoscope eyes and smirked. I sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Kind of sore." then it hit me. "How am I alive?" I jumped back and looked at him. His eyes showed sadness and that only scared me. "Marshall you killed em. I was dead. I was on th other side. How am I alive?"

He looked me dead in the eyes and said four words. Four words that struck me head on and made me want to scream my head off.

"Fionna, you're a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another cliffhanger.<em>**

**_Dang, I'm on a role today._**

**_I'm gonna post again probably tonight but it depends on timing._**

**_Enjoy the double update!_**


	14. The Awakening

#Two days earlier

Marshall Lee looked down at the lifeless body of his true love. She was dead. He actually killed her.

Tears threatened to pour from his eyes, but he couldn't cry. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He couldn't cry for her.

He banged his fists against the ground and roared in anger.

'I can save her...' he thought. He had to. He couldn't live without her. He bared his fangs and bit into his wrist. His blood came rushing out. He forced her mouth open and pressed it against her open mouth. When he removed it, she took in deep breath, but didn't open her eyes. He picks up the kinai bladder stabbed him with and shoved it into her heart. She stopped breathing.

Marshall Lee pulled the blade out of her, grabbed the sleeve from Fionna's belt, and shoved it in his pocket. He pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around her chest. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out the room. He took off towards the exit of the palace.

Halfway to freedom, a guard saw him.

"Hey! We got a runner!"

He blew the whistle and immediately ten vampire kingdom guards came chasing after him. He sat Fionna in the snow and pulled the blade out of his pocket.

The first two guards he dealt with with ease. He grabbed one's arm and swing him around and sent him crashing into the other. He snapped both of their necks with each hand. Another guard came and went. He sliced it's head off with the kinai blade and kicked its body into an oncoming guard. Marshall kicked the guard in his spin and tore him in half. The next two he teased. He stabbed them in the sides or the neck with the blade. Until finally he decapitated them. The last four ran at him with their swords. He grabbed a guard's sword and sliced their head off. He kicked the head at another guard's face and his was sent flying too. He grabbed another sword and stabbed the last two guards in the heart with the one sword each. He dropped their bodies to the side and ran back to Fionna. He picked her up and ran towards the Vampire Kingdom exit. Vampire d from the town looked at him in fear and steered clear of him. He heard the skin of clanking metal an realized that more guards were coming. He ran through the exit and the door closed. Luckily it wouldn't be able to open again for hours. And unless those goons were turned in Aaa, they couldn't leave.

Marshall Lee ran towards the Candy Kingdom, making him and Fionna invisible all the way there. When he reached Gumball's office, he made himself present and Gumball rushed over. He sat her body on the desk.

"What happened?" Gumball asked with concern.

"I killed her Gumball. That prick Salem got in my head and made me kill her." Gumball pulled out a mini flashlight and opened one of her eyelids.

"Her eyes..." He looked at Marshall. "Is she-"

"She's mid transition, yes. She needs the blood of a living thing to complete it or..."

"She dies." Gumball said mostly to himself. He looked back at Marshall. "Bite me."

"Ouch Gummy. I came for your help, not insults." Marshall Lee said.

"No idiot! I mean bite me." He held up his wrist in Marshall 's face.

"I'm not really hungry right now Gummy."

"Why are you so dense? I mean bite my wrist and feed my blood to her. She'll live." Gumball said.

"Oh." Marshall Lee bared his fangs and hissed as he bit into Gumball's wrist. Immediately the sweet taste of candy blood filled his mouth. He dragged his fangs across his wrist and felt Gumball tense up. He retracted his fangs.

Gumball walked calmly over to Fionna and pressed his wrist into her open mouth. His blood filled her mouth, and all the way through his face remained calm. He removed his wrist and stared down at Fionna.

"Take her to the hospital wing of the palace. Tell them I sent you." He said.

Marshall nodded and swept Fionna back into his arms again. He ran to the hospital and told the doctors that Gumball sent him. They immediately took her in and gave her a room. Marshall sat by her side and looked down at his bunny. His sweet, innocent bunny was tainted now. Because of his weakness she was turned.

She wasn't ever going to forgive him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had to do a chapter from Marshall's point of view so everyone could see what happened. Now that you understand, let's see how Fionna reacts. But in the mean time<strong>_

_**Review it up!**_


	15. The End of an Affair

I was a vampire.

No, I couldn't be. I was the last human in existence. I couldn't become a creature of the night. That just wasn't how I wanted to be. And what about adventuring? How could I if I couldn't even be caught in the sun!?

Marshall Lee leaned forward and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Fionna..."

"Get away from me!" I shouted. I shoved him off of me and leaned against the bed post. "How could you!?"

"How could I!? You were dead, Fionna, get it? You weren't going to come back, so I saved you." He said. I shook my head and looked at him. "You know what I am? Selfish. Because I can't bare the thought of living without you. I'd rather sit here and spend eternity with you as a vampire Fionna, cause that's just who I am. And I wouldn't change that decision even if you wanted me to. I'd rather spend eternity with you hating me than have to watch them put you in some dumb old casket and bury you in this very earth. And there's nothing I can say that encompasses the selfishness that I am when it comes to you."

I felt remorse wash over me and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed up for a second until he finally let himself hug me. I pulled away and looked him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I shook my head.

"It's okay." He said. He pulled out a candy hospital bag and handed it to me. "Here."

"What is it?" I asked eyeing it.

"Hospital blood bag. You need to eat so, here."

"Oh no, Marshall, I...can't. I mean, can't I just drink red like you?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't always drink red. Gumball usually lets me use these blood bags. I only drink red when I can't find anything else around the house or in the forest."

"Well can't I just try sucking the red off of something?" I begged.

"Sorry, Fi. You're a fledgling. Fledglings either need this or from the vein, and I doubt you want it, but you have to. This is gonna suck until you do both." He explained. I sighed in defeat and took the bag, but only because I was so hungry.

I tore the top off and sucked on the tube hooked up to the bag. Immediately sweet candy blood flooded into my mouth. For once I felt complete bliss.

"So how are we gonna go about this?" I asked halfway done.

"Go about what?" Marshall Lee asked raising a curious brow.

"The war is still going on. They'll flip if I'm a vampire, won't they?"

"Already handled." Marshall Lee floated out of the room and a few minutes later, Gumball walked in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Gumball walked over to me and looked at me with worry filled eyes. "How are you, Fionna?" He asked.

"I'm, beside the fact that I'm dead and'll have to kill peeps to survive until further notice. What's going on?" I asked through gritted teeth. If I wasn't royally pissed before, I was now.

"The war is gonna be over, blue." Marshall Lee said.

"How?" I asked.

"The other kingdoms wouldn't want a tainted vampire for a wife, no offense. And since none of them, besides Marshall Lee, are immortal, it wouldn't work out." Gumball explained annoyed that Marshall stole his thunder.

"I am not tainted." I growled clenching my fists by my side. Marshall Lee put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Fionna, you're emotions are heightened, chill for a while." Marshall Lee said. Immediately I did as he said and took an unnecessary deep breath.

"You're right." I said. "I need to chill."

I looked up at Gumball and saw the curiosity of my agreeable nature in his eyes. He shook it off and looked at me. "We need to arrange a sit down with all of the royal families and settle the final score. We don't need anyone people getting hurt."

"He's right, Fi. You need to be there as well. We all do." Marshall Lee said, knowing I'd probably flip out and say no.

"Yeah okay, but how do we arrange the meeting?" I asked.

"Leave that to me." Gumball said with a smile.

#Aweeklater

I looked in th mirror at the job Cake managed to put together last minute. And boy, did she do a good one.

My hair fell just short of my waist line in wispy curls. The dress she managed to slip on me was a sky blue. The dress stopped at my ankles and Cake forced on a pair of blue heels.

My skin managed to get a bit paler within the week and since I woke up, Gumball tried to get me to suck the color out of a few things, but I couldn't keep any of it down. We finally agreed to let Marshall Lee take me hunting.

I noticed that my body was having an effect also. Surprisingly, I managed to mature even more. My body was a bit curvier and the muscles I did have we're even more noticeable. I managed to lose the chubby weight I kept over the years and look way more mature than before. Luckily, my skin wasn't as pale as Marshall's or I would have felt way too much of a change from it.

"There." Cake said after bouncing a few of my curls. "Now you look beautiful. Even though I think you would have looked way better in the white dress I made you."

"We've been through this, cat. She looks way better in the blue dress. Don't you agree blue?" Marshall Lee said as he stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. I looked into his eyes and nodded without even thinking the dress through.

"Sorry, Cake, but he's right. Blue looks better on me." I said with a causal shrug.

"Since when do you side with fang brain over here?" Cake asked to my surprise.

"Since she joined the club. We don't have time for this, kit kat, the ceremony is in fifteen minutes and as much as I'd like to show up fashionably late so I can make all the other royals look like kids, Gumball will be royally pissed. And I've heard enough of his mouth for today."

"He's right, Cake. We need to go." I said grabbing the clutch that went with the dress. I slipped in the retractable demon sword my Dad left me when he passed away inside of it and grabbed Cake's hand as we followed Marshall Lee to the basement of the Candy Castle.

All one hundred royal being sat in their designated chairs and spoke aloud in the hall. Marshall Lee tugged of my hand and left to go to his seat between Flame Prince and Wildberry Prince.

All eyes fell on me and Cake as we walked over to the two chairs on the stand beside the podium. Gumball stood at it and cleared his throat for their attention.

"Greetings, royals of Aaa, and welcome to the grab meeting of royalty. Please, if you'd mind, turning off all cells until after the meeting." I watched as a few of them too m out their phones and turned them off. "Thank you. As you all are wondering, Fionna is trusted heroine of Aaa and knight to all kingdoms far and wide. She'd jump at any chance to save a life and has gone through thick and thin to get where she is today. Even though she was the only human, she risked her life for the people of Aaa multiple times. As we all do recall the battle between her and the Lich.

"That's not why we're all here today, though. Today, we are here to announce her freedom of marriage." Gumball stepped aside and I walked onto the podium. All eyes fell back on me as I looked at the mic. I looked over at Marshall Lee, who gave me a smirk and a wink.

That was all I needed.

"Hi, um, so I'm not the first girl to jump onstage and grab a microphone. That's more of my sister Cake's thing. But today, today is an exception. I want to make up for the weeks I've kept so many innocent people in the shadows." everyone looked blankly at me and waited for what I was going to say next. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Four years ago, I was twelve. I was happy go lucky, and free. Not a worry in the world. Innocent. A girl who saw her parents die. A girl who could bring down any monster or evil doer with a sword, my fists, and the aid of my older sister, Cake. One day, after a long day of adventuring, we came home and it started raining. On that night, I met someone who would changed my life forever.

When I met him, I only thought of him as some jerk who stole my house and towered over me in height. But after a few times of hanging out, we built up a friendship. A duo. He was a bad little boy, and I was a good little girl." I said with a laugh. "If been through the ringer a couple of times with this guy, and I could only imagine a furture with any other guy I knew that I liked but him. He's been there for me on more occasions than I could ever count on hand. When I would cry over my crush at night, he would sneak in, scare the bejeezus out of me, and then take me out for some fun until I cheered up. When I wanted to talk about stuff, I'd talk to him when I knew I couldn't tell Cake. Our friendship is strong, and I didn't think it could ever go deeper than that, but it did.

I get it, some of you guys are offended that I chose him, but he's just as good as the next guy. You might think that he's beneath you or he's not good enough, but he's saved my life multiple times, and to him I've done the same. I've been through hell and back to be with him. Literally, I went to the Nightosphere for this bull." a few people laughed. "I'm not one to ever talk about love, especially since I'm still trying to find out what the hell it is myself, but I do know one thing, I'm in love. And just because it's not you, doesn't mean I don't care about each and every person in this room. I may not know at least two or three of you yet, but I promise you this, that doesn't mean a thing. I love you all, it's just that I love Marshall Lee in a different way.

All of you have been so kind to me. It's like I've managed to form a family bigger than any other in Aaa when I befriended all of you. Everyone one of has the right to say I care about you, because I do. You all are like my brothers or sisters that only any girl could wish for.

I thought I knew what love was until I died." everyone exchanged glances and gasped in surprise. "Yeah, I know. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the whole thing. When I died, I met my mom. My human mom. She told me why she left and yeah, she's dead. I'm just happy I had at least five minutes with her. She told me that my birth father raped her. She died afterward from the Black Plague from the war. My other parents found me because she brought them there. That love goes deeper than I could ever imagine. For a mother to abandon her child so she wouldn't have to watch her mother die and then found her the best parents in the world to raise me. If that's not love, I don't know what is.

Listen to me when I say this people, I may be sixteen, but I'm still trying to find out love is myself. So you may hate me, but know that I don't really give a damn anymore. I love you all, but because I chose Marshall Lee, I'm not going to kiss up to any of you just because you want to marry me. Plus it won't work out anyways. I'm immortal now. And I wish I could change it, but I can't, and sort of don't want to. Age would have crept up on my relationship with Marshall Lee eventually if he hadn't saved my life.

Take my word for it when I say this. Keep your eyes open when it comes to meeting your soul mate, cause I'm not anyone's but Marshall Lee's. I realize that now. The person who cares about you the most or maybe you're best friend. Expect any chance with them and take risks. It's just a part of growing up."

All the royals looked at me and smiled and cheered as they gave me a round of applause. Gumball walked up to the stage and announced into the mic.

"The war is over, everyone! Rejoice!"

The crowd cheered on. My grin widened as Marshall Lee floated over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek and spun me around into a dip.

"My little bunny girl." He whispered as our lips collided into a warm and loving kiss. I wished then that it would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Has anyone else flipped out when they saw the new Fionna and Cake commercial yet? I flipped a freakin table when I found out that it wouldn't be about Flame Prince. They really need to do one on him. He's like...important and stuff. I want to know how he sounds too. Just sayin.<em>**

**_Anyways the story's not over for another three or four chapters so please_**

**_Enjoy and review! _**


	16. Broad Daylight

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Okay so I have some really good news and some really bad news.**_

_**Good news:**_

_**I have a story I'm currently trying to submit for a writing contest. It just so happens that the winner gets $25,000 and an iPad mini and an IPhone. Since I am currently in between foster homes, I've been staying with the sheriff of my town (Humpville hehe try and find it on the map.). He is one hundred percent supporting me with this and he said if all else fails, he'd just adopt me. That'd be pretty sweet. I've got like two more years in the foster care program anyways.**_

_**Anyhow, he told me he isn't one for reading, so I have decided to go to you, my fellow fanfiction lovers. I would like to share my story submission with you guys. The problem is, I can only send it to you by email (the pm box is way to short on word limit so that won't work.), by my tumblr page (Nevermore Of The Alone/nevermore543), or you can swing by my deviant art in like two days in check it (AdventureGal). My email is nevermore543 if you'd like to read it. No, it's not Fiolee, but it's the next best thing in my book. I've already gotten two of my neighbors to read it, and they loved it. I just wanted some confirmation. So just ask me through PM or review or whatevs and I'll send it to you right away.**_

_**Bad News:**_

_**Due to the crappy education system of the number one high school in the nation, I have summertime homework. I have to read Lord of the Flies and Frankenstein, then write a 500 page essay on each book. I know it won't take long to do, and I have until the 11th of August, so no pressure. But I want to get the reading over with, so as of bow, I won't be posting anymore chapters until next week.**_

_**Cue the sound of 1,000 fans screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all at once.**_

_**But hang on, I'll be posting two/one chapters for each story very soon. Like in two days or more. **_

_**Then there's the story Sky Flower.**_

_**There's at least six or four more chapters left in that story. The sequel will be posted in August, I don't know when but August just seems convenient.**_

_**Forever Mine will end uh...NEVER! Mwahahahahahaaaaa! JK! That story ends after Marshall Lee marries Fionna, they have kids, an live happily ever after. **_

_**Adventures In Aaa 2: Dunno...**_

_**Heroine Diaries 2: you know the drill. 11-13 chapters and that's it.**_

_**Captivated: just started and like I said, five reviews before I'll even continue.**_

_**So that's all for now. Like I said, hit me up if you want to read. The story is called**__** My Demon's Shadow**__** and I'll only give you a short snippet or all that I've done so far.**_

_**Ta ta for now!**_

_**#N.O.T.A.**_


	17. Departure

Salem sat in the Vampire Kingdom throne room rolling a red apple about in his pale hands. He just couldn't bare the news. He didn't want to hear the words escape anyone's lips. Because the second those words are spoken, his whole world goes crashing down. His plans, his revenge plots, all those years of plotting revenge will go to waste.

He just couldn't risk it.

At that exact moment, a vampire guard walked into the room.

"The war in Aaa is over!" he shouted.

Salem clenched the apple in his hand in fury, careful not to squish it.

In one second the apple was thrown across the room at the servant, beheading him in the process. Salem stood up with gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

"No one says it! Alright if anyone even mutters those words, I'll rip you head off!" he shouted for all of the palace to hear.

Mingo walked in the room and walked around the headless body. Her red heals clicked across the marble floor and over to him.

"Hey hey babe, calm down." she said running his shoulders and pecking him on his cheek.

"I will not be calm! Not when that bastard of a vampire is out stealing all my power! The power that I earned!" Salem roared. Mingo shook her head and floated upside down right in front of his face. She met his eyes and pressed her lips against his. She left them there for a few seconds until he was a bit calmer, then she pulled away. "We'll stop them. And if we don't, we'll just tackle the Nightosphere-"

"I don't want the Nightosphere, I want this kingdom!" He turned to her. "Our kind isn't welcome there anymore."

"But if I do recall, King Abadeer still wants me to supposedly "marry" his son." Mingo said devilishly.

Salem thought about this for a second, and then a smile crept onto his face. "He does, doesn't he?"

Salem turned around and faced her with an even more sinister smile. In a flash of a second, he swung his hand around and decapitated her as well. Her head rolled onto the floor in front of him. Her body kept spewing out her blood until it finally left all life from her.

"We'll then, those plans are cancelled, you conniving bitch!" He kicked her head away and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Fionna ran her fingers through Marshall Lee's ebony black hair and kissed his lips passionately. He kissed along her neck line and collarbone, making a few moans escape her mouth. He returned back to her lips and pressed a more demanding kiss on her. She fell back onto the candy bed and shimmied out of her dress. She ripped away his collared shirt and pressed up against him. He slipped off his pants and all that remained on them both was their underwear. The collided once more and for once, Fionna actually felt this hunger bubbling up inside her. Not bloodlust hunger, but she wanted him in a tremendous way. Like all of her emotions have been building up for this moment.<p>

She felt his groin rub against her thigh as their kiss deepened, and the hunger grew larger than it already was. He caressed her butt in his hands and was just about to please both of their hunger when a few raps on the door caught their immediate attention. In a flash of a second he was buttoning on his pants and reaching for a doorknob. Fionna copied his move and slipped on his shirt. He turned to her and gave her a devious smirk, causing her to giggle. He brought a finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and gave him a wink. He pretended to faint, causing her to stifle back a giggle. He walked over to the door.

Marshall opened the door slightly and felt a little relieved when he saw that it was gumball and not Cake. She'd just claw his eyes out. Gumball would just scold him.

"Can I help you gummybags?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"I came to see how things are going and what you're plan's are to teach Fionna how to...feed." Gumball asked. His eyes scanned over Marshall Lee and immediately he felt discomfort. "Is Fionna in there?"

"No. She uh...went over to her tree house to pack last night." Marshall lied.

"Uh huh, and she didn't invite you, her boyfriend, to come along with her to help?" Gumball asked in a knowing tone.

"Nope."

Marshall Lee attempted to close the door, but Gumball had his foot planted in the door way. He tried again, but Gumball wouldn't budge.

"Gumball." Marshall said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hmm?"

"Please move your damn foot so I can close the door."

"Before I do, I just want to say that Cake is making bacon pancakes in the breakfast hall." Gumball tipped off.

"Why would you want to say-"

"For crying out loud, Marshall, he already knows what we're up to. Just open the bloody door!" Fionna shouted jerking the door open. Marshall Lee shook his head and looked over at her. "What? He mentioned food and I'm hungry."

"Speaking of hunger, we're going hunting today. Get dressed." Marshall Lee said. She growled under her breath and walked back into the room and looked for some descent clothes.

"Why can't she just drink red like you?" Gumball questioned.

"First of all, I don't always drink from the color." Marshall Lee explained walking into the room. Fionna noticed that that was her cue to leave and walked into the bathroom to shower. Marshall Lee walked over to the closet and looked around for a clean shirt. "Occasionally, a nagging hunger comes, so I either hit up some needy chicks at some or my concerts, or I just hit up the candy hospital."

"Since when?"

"Since I started letting peeps backstage instead of just killing them. It actually lures people to my concerts." He grabbed a black v-neck and slipped it on. "Plus Fionna needs fresh blood. It'd make things more easier and she'll be able to down it. She can't take the color yet. She has to be out of her newborn stage first."

"Which is?"

"About two months, give or take." He walked over to the door and knocked his finger knuckle against the door. "Fi! I'm downstairs getting breakfast."

"Okay! Tell Cake to save me some pancakes!" she shouted from the shower.

"Alright." Marshall Lee turned to Gumball and walked from the room. "You comin?"

They walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Gumball followed behind him.

"That doesn't seem right, Marshall. You know how Fionna feels about hurting innocent people. Imagine how she'll react if she accidentally kills someone." Gumball said.

"She won't, I'll be by her side the whole time. The closest she'll get to killing is only drinking someone a quarter way dry. Maybe half." Marshall Lee turned down the hospital wing. Which confused Gumball. He gave Marshall a questioning look. "What? I'm getting breakfast."

"From the hospital?" Marshall, I you can't-"

Marshall 's eyes shifted to a deep red. His fangs extended and he turned to Gumball. "You wanna see what I'm talking about or not?"

Gumball shook his head and Marshall Lee descended forward. He walked down to the room where they kept all of the candy blood. When the nurse in charge of the blood bumped into him, Gumball intervened.

"Oh, your majesty." the pound cake nurse said with a bow. She noticed Marshall Lee and jumped up in fear. "Oh dear!"

"Um, listen Nurse Pound cake, my friend and I need to take a few blood bags to go." He said in a calming voice.

"B-but your highness, we-"

"LEAVE!" Marshall Lee growled in a deadly tone.

"Oh my!" she shrieked in fear. Tears streamed down her face as she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was easy." Marshall Lee said with a fanged smirk. He walked into the blood room and grabbed two bags. "Mission accomplished."

"That was mean, Marshall." Gumball scolded as they walked back to the room.

"It's that or eat somebody. Besides, it didn't help that she was there. I was tempted to drink from her and bring some back for Fi." Gumball gave him a dirty look. "Kidding. Pound cake blood is gross. Trust me." They entered the room to find Fionna brushing her hair in the bathroom mirror with the door open. She glanced at them and dropped the brush that was in her hand. In a flash of a second, she was by Marshall Lee's side. She grabbed the bag and eyed it hungrily. Her deep blue eyes became a sinister blood red as her baby fangs jetted out. She sunk her fangs into the bag and sucked from the it.

"You do know there's a straw, right?" Marshall asked.

"I didn't feel like waiting." Fionna hissed as she sucked from the bag.

"See? Fresh, warm blood will do bunny some good."

"That's not fresh." Gumball pointed out.

"Actually, it is. Pound cake was just putting it up when we got there." He tore the top off of his bag and drank the contents inside. "Not a crime to live more, now is it?"

"I guess not." Gumball said with a sigh. "Just make sure she's okay."

"I got this gummy. What can go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, Mingo' s dead. But they still have an angry Salem to deal with. And does anyone else notice something strange going on with Fionna?<em>**

**_If ya do, let me know through review! _**


	18. The Devil Inside

_**Hello Kitties!**_

**_ Here's another long awaited chapter! Thank you purpledragon6 for betafiying this piece of art!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_'Blood red eyes'_

_'Fionna...' _

_Deep and dark red. Like pools of blood..._

_'Help me...' _

_Hidden behind them is pure evil..._

_'Help me, Fionna...' _

_Eyes full of betrayal..._

_'I'm dying...' _

_Eyes full of darkness, of murder..._

_'Please, Fionna...' _

_And as I look deeper..._

_'Don't you care?'_

_I see...me_

_'I'm cold Fionna...' _

My eyes shot open and before I realized it, I was ten rows back from where I was originally and sleeping in my seat.

Marshall Lee looked at me with worry and concern showing clearly in his kaleidoscope eyes. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

The ghost that sat behind us in our seat sat up and frowned softly at Marshall's little comment. Rolling his eyes, he took this chance to speak up.

"Sure, blame it on me. Look buddy you're just as dead as I am..." His voice trailed off as he stormed of the train.

Marshall Lee's returned his gaze back to my gaze and quietly waited for an answer to his question. I simply stared back until I could think of what to say to him.

"I'm...fine Marshall." I gulped down my anxiety and walked back over to my original seat. "Just a nightmare."

"'Bout what exactly?" I shivered at the thought back to my dream and began to think of what it even meant.

Blood red eyes...

"Um...just anxiety about you know... About learning to hunt?" I said it in more of a questioning tone, but if Marshall Lee noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Well you're gonna have to ignore it because we're here." He said simply, grabbing our bags and holding them easily in his arms.

"'Kay." I sighed softly and stretched out a little more before standing up.

We got off the train, exited quickly from the station, and then walked to a nearby hill. On the other side, there was a stage that was currently occupied by three people and as I got closer I realized that one of them was obviously a ghost. Oh the irony...

"Hey it's Marshall!" the one with wild curly hair and deep black eyes eclaimed, crossing over to a nearby chair and setting down his electric guitar.

His skin seemed to turn a pale beige color the closer he got and he grew to the same height as Marshall. He walked over to the male vampire and did some sort of secret hand shake thing that I'm guessing was only between the two of them before he spoke.

"Long time no see Vampire King."

"Yea I've been kind of busy." Marshall Lee said, flashing a 50 kilowatt smile that was gone before I could admire it further. "Fi, this is Kyle."

I looked up at Kyle and realized that he was a vampire just like us and a rather friendly looking one as well, lacking the dark aura most vampires carried around with them.

"Hey Kyle, I'm Fionna." I said with a smile and a wave.

"Hey sunshine." Kyle replied with a soft laugh just as a crash and a loud screeching sound sounded behind us and we all turned to see the ghost floating over to us.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude Marsh!" He called out as he carried a set of drumsticks in one hand and a broken drum in the other. "I'm gonna need to hit up that instrument place you were talking about later."

"I thought you always had spare drums?" Marshall Lee commented in a curious tone.

"Oh I do, I just broke my spares." He said, gesturing to the pile of broken drums by a broke down van that had 'Scream Kings' poorly written on it. "It's been a wild summer."

"Fionna, that's Bongo. Bongo, Fi-"

"Yeah that's great, now what's the address?" Bongo said, cutting Marshall Lee off as the eldest just sighed.

"It's behind the goblin Kingdom but-"

"Later!" Bongo shouted as he sped off in the van.

"He gets crazier every time I see him." Marshall Lee muttered, shaking his head.

"Wait til you see him after the show." Kyle commented as he looked back down at me and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Hold up! You turned this chick Marsh?"

"Yea, not proud of it. But it's complicated." Marshall said sheepishly.

"But she was human?" Kyle snapped suddenly.

"Yea." Marshall replied dumbly.

"In Aaa?"

"Look man I'll explain later. Let's just get practice over with and then we'll talk." Kyle raised an eyebrow in curiosity and finally shrugged in response.

"Fine, but we're gonna have to wait on Bongo. He'll be back in a few minutes though." He was about to go on but was suddenly cut off.

"Oh...M...G!" A brunette called, running from her place on stage by the keyboard and over to Marshall Lee. "I didn't think you could make it!"

With this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. I felt something tug at my heart and grounded my teeth together.

'Wouldn't be able to squeal like that if I ripped your throat out...' I thought angrily, and then realization hit me. 'What am I thinking!? That's not me!'

'Eyes full of darkness and murder...' the dream resurfaced and I shivered again. No, I was going to have a good day regardless if I have a bad dream or not.

"Whoa, hey Babe." Marshall Lee laughed, hugging her and then sitting her back down as her deep green eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Fionna, this is our keyboardist and occasional song writer Babe. Babe, Fionna."

"Hi Fionna." Babe said extending her peach shaded hand out to me.

I took her appearance in: short brown hair, green eyes, grey shirt, cargo pants, and converse. What did Marshall Lee see in her? And when did I become so self conscious and jealous?

"Hey." I smiled and began shaking her hand, but that was when I heard it.

Her heart beat that is. It was loud as it pounded through my ears. My stomach churned in response. I noticed the throbbing of her artery in her neck and felt my mouth water-

What. The. Hell?

I was losing it. I let go of her hand abruptly and wiped the sweat off my palms.

"So what song are you guys gonna play?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uh actually, we were hoping Marshall knew." Kyle said as Babe nodded and looked over at him.

"Well obviously you guys should have put it together by now." Marshall Lee said leading us to the stage. "We're playing for all of Aaa to see. Loud enough that the people in the Nightosphere could hear us!"

"Which means no slow songs. Just pure loud and fast paced music." Kyle followed up suddenly.

"So which songs?" Babe asked in a curious tone.

As she said this, A flash and a loud crash bright our attention to the beat up old van. Bongo emerged from it phasing through the door.

"I got the drum. Now my set's complete again." He called, thumbing to the back of the van and hurrying to set things up.

Marshal Lee waited until Bongo was in place and finally finished. I sat at the edge of the stage and looked up at him. He winked at me.

"Just follow my lead."


	19. Power

Your screams are my ambitions

To make them loud's my mission

Don't try to hide

I've got ten million tactics to take you on

I am the one you fear most

Don't mean to brag or to boast

Don't try to run

The help you've hoped for is already gone

I'm not breathing

So there's no heaving

My hearts not beating

So there's no feeling

I'm sorry that I'll try to kill you

I'm sorry but I must taste you

I promise you that there's a light in the fall out

I promise you that I was built to

Suck you dry and try to kill you

I promise you that there's a light in the fall out

My light's not going out

Your screams are my ambitions

To make them loud's my mission

Don't try to run

I've got ten million tactics to take you on

When you placed your hand there

Did you think that there's a heart there

Beating for you

Well it died a long time ago

I'm not breathing

So there's no heaving

My hearts not beating

So there's no feeling

I'm sorry that I'll try to kill you

I'm sorry but I must taste you

I promise you that there's a light in the fall out

I promise you that I was built to

Suck you dry and try to kill you

I promise you that there's a light in the fall out

My light's not going out

I'm not breathing

So there's no heaving

My hearts not beating

So there's no feeling

I'm sorry that I'll try to kill you

I'm sorry but I must taste you

I promise you that there's a light in the fall out

I promise you that I was built to

Suck you dry and try to kill you

I promise you that there's a light in the fall out

My light's not going out

The last chords of the song died out and the crowd went wild for Marshall Lee and his band. I stood backstage and listened as he announced the after party for backstage pass owners only.  
>I couldn't help but get excited by the announcement either.<br>Ten minutes later I stood surrounded by a mass of sweaty bodies and loud music. I made my way to the back where I was supposed to meet Marshall and could feel my fangs hum in my mouth.  
>'Let's get this over with' I thought, even though I didn't mean it.<br>I made it to the back where there were less drunk partygoers. This, I'm guessing, was the V.I.P. spot.  
>I pushed back the curtain that isolated the area and the smell of blood suddenly met my nose. I could feel my pupils dilate and my eyes become red. I looked automatically to where Marshall Lee sat on the couch with the wrist of a cotton candy girl attached to his fangs. He looked up at me and retracted his fangs from her wrist. The girl, surprisingly, wasn't fazed by the bite whatsoever.<br>"Hey Fi, ready to learn how to feed?" He asked. I wanted to say no because I hated the thought of hurting innocent people, but every being in my body wanted me to say yes.  
>"What..." I looked wide eyed over to where Kyle sat with a brunette in his lap as he drank from her neck. The scene was horrifying.<br>Is this what I am now?  
>"Here, let me help you." Marshall Lee grabbed my arm and led me away from the room. I looked up and noticed the blood still dripping from his fangs. It looked sexy yet horrifying at the same time.<br>We stopped by bar and Marshall Lee leaned in to whisper I my ear.  
>"Okay, the trick is to pick someone discrete and reserved. Occasionally, you can find a complete doche or bitch and that tends to be way better." He explains.<br>"Why?" I can't help but ask.  
>"Because they taste better of course." He said wiggling his brows.<br>"Is that why you chose the cotton candy chick? Because she's reserved and discrete?"  
>"Nah she was willing. I told her I really didn't want to drink from her, but you know..."<br>"No, I don't know." I said more bitterly than I intended.  
>"Look, just pick one Fi. It's like a buffet. These people came at their own peril."<br>"Really? How?"  
>"I warned them on the flyer. Hence the album cover name sprawled all over it."<br>"And that was?"  
>He reaches behind us and pulls an album CD off of the rack behind us. I read over it.<br>(A/N: so I might post the picture of the album cover for fun on my deviant art page. Sooner or later I probably will)

**'Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings:**  
><strong>Bitten<strong>  
><strong>Music Bites Back!<strong>  
><strong>(Free ticket in the inside!)<strong>

I open the case and pull out a ticket and flyer:

**Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings presents:**  
><strong>FRIDAY NIGHT BITES CONCERT AT AAA'S OUTSKIRTS<strong>  
><strong>7:00pm-the early wakes of the morning<strong>  
><strong>(After party afterward to die for)<strong>

"What kind of warning is that!?" I scold. Marshall Lee c*** an eyebrow in confusion.  
>"Are you feeling okay? Because before you seemed completely cool with this?"<br>"That was before I knew we were gonna prey on innocent people!"  
>"What did you expect, Fionna? For people to line up to allow us to feed on them?"<br>"No but-"  
>"Unless you have a better idea, I suggest you pick someone and suck it up, because this is your life now." I looked up at him sadly. "At least do it for me."<br>Suddenly it all doesn't seem so bad anymore and I agree with him. I don't know why but I did. "Okay." I sighed. I scanned the dance floor and ignored the hearts beating around me. My eyes land on a guy who's flirting with some girl who looks completely uninterested. His whole vibe had 'd-lister' written all over it.  
>"Him." I said. "The one in the green flirting with the girl by the exit."<br>"Excellent choice, madam." Marshall Lee said with a British accent. "Your meal awaits."  
>He watched me walk towards the guy who I later learned was named Melvin and stayed by the bar with a close eye on me.<br>I walk by him trying my best to be seductive. Turns out it works because he walks away from the girl and follows me out the exit and out back.  
>"Hey there babe." He said in an overly sexy voice. He was a red gumdrop shaped like a guy with a green shirt. The smell of him was alluring. "Mind if I chill out here with you?"<br>"Not at all." I said looking into his eyes. My fangs jetted out to full length and I lunged for his throat. The sweet taste of candy blood fills my mouth and trickles down my throat. I never tasted anything so satisfying. So sweet...  
>Small gulps turned into large ones as I continued to drink from him. If he didn't like it, he didn't say anything. Literally, because he didn't scream or j*** at all. Just took it.<br>Weird.  
>I drink until there's nothing left and drop his dead body onto the grassy floor. His lifeless eyes meet mine and suddenly I feel a tinge of guilt and I don't like it. It feels wrong and out of place on my heart.<br>So I shake it away and feel nothing but power.  
>It felt great. Like the weight of the world was off my shoulders and I could take it and rule it. I wanted it. I savored it. I...<br>Needed more.  
>I walked back into the party and glanced over at Marshall Lee who stood at the bar seducing the bartender, who already had bite marks still fresh on her neck indicating that he me fed from her already.<br>He didn't notice me as I led two more others outside and drained them both. The feeling was wonderful. No remorse whatsoever.  
>I felt like I was on top of the world.<p>

_**Sorry for like not posting. I'm still in school and you know, I'm trying to get a merit scholarship. Nothing personal to you guys.**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter might come sometime this week or next weekend. Thank you purpledragon again for betafying my chappy for me!**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_


	20. We All Go a Little Crazy

M.L. P.O.V:

I can't find Fionna...

I smell her scent, which led to the back door, but when I got there, I found a pile of bodies carelessly thrown on the ground below. I mentally scold myself, realizing how stupid I was for leaving a baby vampire alone in a room full of living people of all kinds. With a sigh, I return to the guys to form a game plan. Lets just say that they weren't to happy when I told them what happened.

"You're a moron, you know that, right?" Babe scolds with a pout.

"Nah, I think imbecile fits perfectly." Kyle says, folding his arms.

"How about a nummy brain?" Bongo adds as we all look at him and he quickly shrinks back in his seat. "What? I picked it up on Cosmo 9."

"I get it! I screwed up, now help me find her before she kills someone else!" I say in a stressed out tone. "Ugh! How could she be so careless after complaining about me hurting people?"

"Bruh!" Bongo yells suddenly at the top of his lungs, and we all jump up, not anticipating his outburst.

"What!?" At that, Bongo looks at Kyle and I see an exchange through their eye contact just as Kyle gasps and covers his mouth in what seems to be shock.

"Dude, two words: Emotion Down." Kyle gasps suddenly and in a matter-of-fact way.

"Not possible." I say in a sudden state of denial.

"Dude," Bongo chimes in suddenly. "Remember two hundred years ago when you were on a blood high?"

"Yeah so?" I muttered, wanting him to get to the point.

"Well, whenever you felt guilty, you'd completely block all of your negative emotions." He begins, standing as straight as an arrow. "You were so consumed by your 'Power' that you would ignore the pain and emotions that made you human."

When he says this, I drop my arms to my sides and simply stand there with my mouth slightly agape.

"We've gotta find her!" Babe yells suddenly, pulling me back into reality. "We'll divide up and head out into Aaa. Kyle and Marshy, hit up the Candy Kingdom while Bongo and I head out towards the grasslands."

We all nod and go our seperate ways, hoping it won't take to long to find her. However, after an hour of searching, I begin to get frustrated. So frustrated that I punched a candy cane street light and leave a dent.

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up about this. You couldn't have prevented this, you know?" Kyle says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but if I'd watched her from the beginning, none of this would have happened!"

"Listen, you can't prevent a vampire from killing. Every one of us have done it before. It's in our nature." He mutters, and I try to calm myself down.

"You're right. Like always..." I mutter as we enter town square.

"Hey, it's in my nature." I punch him the shoulder playfully, but soon we're looking at a scene so messed up that I want to rip my own eyes out just so I wouldn't have to look. "Damn, girls got issues..."

"Got that right." I pick up a wayward head. "She's feeding until there's seriously nothing left. Good thing it's dark out so Gumball won't know..."

"Doubt it. Looks like whoever sees her, she'll kill them."

"Come on. She left her aura everywhere." I say, noticing the tinge or blue spreading throughout the kingdom.

We follow it until we reach tallest building in the kingdom.  
>As luck would have it, she was in the palace. We kick the back exit door down and sneak inside. Luckily the guards don't notice us since we're invisible, so we follow her aura to the top of the palace without problem.<p>

"Dang it!" I mutter under my breath when we get there.

Kyle looks at me and I know he knows what I'm seeing; she was in Gumball's room. Quietly, we push the door open and there she is. She's got her hand over Gumball's mouth and an arm around his neck. The window is wide open for an easy escape.

"Yeah, not gonna happen Blondie, because I already have a plan to put you down for good!" Kyle calls out suddenly.

"Hello Marshall Lee. Kyle." Fionna says in a sickly sweet voice, letting us know that she's completely crossed the boundary.

"Fionna, let him go." I say in a stern tone.

"Why? So you can put me down and take away my Power?" She growls in an annoyed tone. " I like myself like this. No more Miss Nice Girl, and you know what the best part is? I don't feel a thing!"

"She's lost it." Kyle mutters dryly.

"Easy their Fi-" I say, taking a step towards her.

"One more move from either of you and I'll kill again. But this time," With that, she glides her nail along Gumball's collarbone and licks the blood from it. "I think I'll have a taste of bubblegum."

Gumball struggled in her strong grip and his eyes widened in fear at this, shooting death glares at the male vampire (i.e: Me) for just a moment.

"What do you want exactly?" Kyle asks in a smooth tone.

"Simple. I just want you two morons to stop following me!"

"Heck no!" I yell out suddenly. "Fionna, the whole vampire thing doesn't mean that you have to kill everybody you meet that looks good. If it was I would have killed you the second I met you a long time ago."

"Screw...You!" Fionna growls just as Kyle uses his speed and yanks her away from Gumball.

I take this chance and jump over and pin her down. She hisses in my face and I look into her blood red eyes. She's come undone. I hiss back at her and I am surprised when she changes our position so that she's on top of me. She lunges for my throat and bites into it.

It has been over a thousand years since any one has bitten me. I mean yea, in some cases, vampires bite each other, but being bitten by one shows weakness, and I am not weak. It can also be a show of affection, but I'm sure Fionna was shooting for the "you're beneath me" idea.

I kick her off and she runs back over to Gumball. The next thing we know, she's drinking from him. It takes me only a couple of seconds to pull her off and snap her neck. Yeah, I know it sounds harsh, but she's not dead. She'll wake up.

I help Gumball up while Kyle throws Fionna onto the bed. He's gripping his bloody neck in pain and confusion as he stumbles a bit.

"You okay?" I ask as his eyes land on my neck in confusion. "She bit me also, and you got her, Ky?"

"Yup, got a plan, man?" He calls over to us.

"That rhymes." I say under my breath. "Yeah, I'm taking her to that place Gumball tried to lock me up in two hundred years ago."

"Follow me." Gumball says leading us to the basement, and the lower we got, the dark the color scheme on the walls became.

The basement, however, was made of completely metal.  
>I would know, I've been here before... I carefully toss Fionna into the cellar and lock her arms and legs in chains. Its after this that she finally begins to awaken, and boy is she pissed. She's thrashing and fighting trying to break free. Yeah, I've been in that position and she's not gonna get out of there anytime soon... At least not that way.<p>

"Release me!" She growls with a feral look, as I roll my eyes, because honestly, the whole thing just makes her more adorable, not that I would admit it.

"Like that's gonna happen." I say not taking her seriously.

I mean come on, I've been through and seen this happen to a lot of people. She's a threat, but not a big one. I love her and all, but this whole vampire thing is gonna screw us over if she isn't cured of her Emotion Down.

"All your gonna do is attack somebody again." Gumball says. "So, you'll stay here while you do it."

"And you know, it took me," I keep my eyes on Emotion Down Fionna and lean my head closer to Gumball. "How long was I in here two hundred years ago, Gummy?"

"A year in a half if I do remember." He says with.

"A year and half!?" She shrieks. "But you'll starve me!"

"Yup, see ya." I say and with that we walk out of the dungeon with Fionna blowing up trying to escape.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of hope that it wouldn't take that long for my girl to come through, but I know I can't control these things and walk out without turning back to search for hope for her in her demon eyes.


	21. She's Come Undone, Hasn't She

The sound of water dripping from the pipes is the only thing that came to Kyle's ears. He sat in a chair in the basement in front of Fionna's cell. She'd given up her protest five days ago and wouldn't speak. Marshall Lee told them that he'd personally rather have her dead than watch her like this: emotionless. They'd bring her a cup of candy bagged blood every day but that was all she'd get out of them.

Kyle jumps as Marshall Lee appears by his side.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Kyle says. "Usually I'd catch you but I'm just not feeling it."

"Same." Marshall Lee looks over at Fionna through the window of her cell. He stares for a few seconds and Kyle couldn't help but notice sadness wash over his eyes. Marshall Lee looks back at his friend and held up a cup of blood. "I got it from here. It's my turn."

"Alright." Kyle says getting up. "Hold it down man."

Marshall Lee nods and waits til Kyle leaves before he opens the cellar door and walks slowly into Fionna's cell. This was his daily routine. Every morning he'd bring her breakfast and try to get her to speak. The way he saw it, it was the first step to getting her to Emotion High.

She sat on the ground on her knees which were cut up and blood from struggling against the concrete. Her fists and wrists were in the same shape.

"Mornin' sunshine." Marshall Lee said with a smirk that usually made Fionna's hormone stir. "Brought you breakfast."

"Let me guess, four oz of candy blood?" She mutters in a scratchy voice.

"Don't be like that, Fi." Marshall Lee says. Glad that she finally said something.

"Or wait." She stands to her feet. "Maybe it's goblin blood. That cheap shit Gumball tried to give me yesterday."

"He said he was sorry." Marshall Lee says stepping towards her and holding the cup out to her. "Now take the damn thing."

"No, I got it! Maybe it's your backwash. Maybe you drain the color of a apple and spit back into this," she knocked the cup out of his hand."shitty ass cup that always gives me a shitty amount of blood." She laughed bitterly. "If this is your way to try to get me to listen to you and Emotion High, it's not working. That good little girl is gone Mar Mar. Maybe you can set up an audition to find a new one."

"Hey!" Marshall Lee gripped her shoulders tightly and revealed his demon eyes. "I don't know who the hell you are anymore, but get something straight." He leaned into her face. His breath tickling her top lip. "I love you. When I was in here, they didn't feed me squat! Just the color red! Not just that, but it was in the same shitty ass cup! I'm doing you a favor and actually feeding you blood. At least show some gratitude and stop complaining!" He let go of her arms and took a deep breath. He started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fionna questioned.

"I think, that I'm going back upstairs. I need a shower."

"What about me? Aren't you gonna bring me something to eat?"

Marshall Lee stopped and turned towards her. "You threw that chance away when you knocked your breakfast out of my hand."

Fionna didn't say anything else as he walked out of the dungeon. She fell back onto her knees and looked straight forward at the metal bars in front of her.

She was running through the the field of flowers. The wind in her blond hair. Flowing behind her like ribbons dancing with the wind. Her eyes were twinkling in happiness as she came upon the same apple tree from before. She fell upon the flowery ground and breathed in the spring air. True happiness was playing on her face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fionna jumped at the deep and sultry voice of Marshall Lee. His voice was like a song to her that she never got tired of.

Wait...

"Where am I?" She asked. She felt different. Her skin was full of life and she could actually feel butterflies and happiness.

"I think you know." Was all he said. Something seemed different.

She knew. This place was sacred and personal. This place was only accessible to herself.

"We're in my head, aren't we?" He nodded. "How did you-"

"Its another perk to my vampire/demon hybrid thing." He said looking straightforward. They laid side by side on the ground.

"How can I feel? I turned-"

"Emotion Down Fionna doesn't exist here. You're you if you were human right now." He explained.

"I'm human?"

"Only here you are." He turned his head to face her. "And so am I."

Fionna finally noticed the peachy tint to his skin and the brightness of his kaleidoscope eyes. He was human. He wore a white v-neck. A color she'd never seen on him.

She'd never seen him like this. So full of life and human. Never before has she seen the vulnerable side of Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"I like you like this." She said stroking his face. He smiled back at her as he looked at her with wonder. His lips finally met hers in a beautiful embrace as she ran her hands through his hair and he sat them both up on the ground. He attacked her lips hungrily and his tongue explored her mouth. She returned his love with the same amount of enthusiasm. He picked her up and pushed her against the tree. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to hold on. He kissed along her jaw line and her neck. She moaned in delight and the next thing she knew she was laying on a bed with him on top of her.

"How did we get here?" She spoke against his lips.

"Your mind wanted us here, so we are." He breathed. He slipped off her white dress and bra along with her panties with ease. She did the same with his shirt and cargo shorts and his boxers.

They clashed again in a more urgent way. He rolled her breast in his hand as she continued to kiss him. She felt his shaft rub against her inner thigh and her emotions began to stir. He was asking for her permission. Such a gentleman. Something she wouldn't expect from him.

"Do it." Was all she said and felt sparks of pleasure sore through her as he slid into her. Never had she felt such pleasure in her seventeen years of living. He rocked against her and she met his smooth pace with less enthusiasm.

"Marshall..." she knew he was teasing her. She hated it. "Please..."

He knew what she wanted, and he was sure to deliver. He sped up and this cause Fionna to groan and grip his wrists that were pressed up beside her head. She bit her bottom lip as he slid in deeper. The pleasure from before soared through her and she let out a moan. It ripped through her and as he pulled away, he leaned in and placed his mouth on her neck.

Then he bit her with his fangs.

Pain shot through her as she felt the firm suckle of his lips of her neck and his fangs burying deeper. She furrowed her eyes in confusion and shrieked in pain. He pulled away and looked into her confused eyes.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He licked his lips and fangs covered in her blood. "To be hurt and lied to. To be forced to give someone something unwillingly?"

"I thought you were human?" She whimpered.

"I was." He whispered. "But then I flipped the script and skipped back to reality. Where I am a vampire and you're a mere human."

"Marshall Lee no I'm..." She furrowed her brows and widened her eyes in fear. "I'm a vampire too."

"You're whoever I want you to be!" He roared. "You have no control. It's up to me."

"Stop it!" She shouted it trying to push him off of her. "Get off of me!"

"And I'll take what I want from you whenever I want to!" He shouted and lunged for her throat all over again ignoring her cries and pleas.

Fionna sat up on the hard concrete taking in deep breaths. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were widened in fear. She turned her head to see Marshall Lee leaning casually against the wall inside her cell with his arms folded across his chest.

"Didn't like it, did you?" He said.

"You bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth turning her head away.

"Being taken over and forced to give up your blood?" Horrible, wasn't it?" He said taking a step towards her.

"You were inside my head. I didn't do that to any of my victims."

"You used fear and force, that's close to it. Did you think they wanted to be eaten? Did that even cross your mind? The possibility that these innocent civilians didn't want to die?"

"Don't you think it did, Marshall!?" She shouted standing to her feet. "I turned it all off because if it! I hated the guilt so I Emotion Downed to end it all without any remorse!"

"You have to be stronger, Fi. The pain of guilt and loss it in the job description of being a vampire."

"So is killing people." She muttered.

"Yea, but to a certain extent." He walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. A tear drop slid down it and he wiped it away softly. "Fionna, you have to do what a heroine would do. She would Emotion High and trudge through the pain and suffering. She would find any way possible to try to resist the killing and preserve more lives." He touched his nose against hers. The life was beginning to return to her eyes. "That's what you would do. The old Fionna that I fell in love with. I love you so much that I'm trying to bring that girl back. This Emotion Down Fionna thing kind of sucks." She looked into his eyes and let the colors succumb her. "And that is why you need to Emotion High. Don't be like me. I was a coward and fought the authority and truth. Do me a favor and cut ties with emotionless you. I want my bunny girl back." He smiled and suddenly all over her emotions washed over her. She felt the brightness and lie return to her along with the weight of murdering innocent people. She felt more tears cascade down her soft skin and wrapped her and around him. He rubbed her back in a soothing and comforting way. She shook as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "It hurt too bad. After each and every kill I felt the ball in my heart expand with guilt. I didn't want to feel that pain!"

"Sh sh shhh." He soothed. "It's alright. Every vampire goes through this." He reassured.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you did better than any vampire I've met in this situation."

"You aren't just saying that are you?"

"Me? Why I'd never!" He said in an old lady British accent. This earned a punch from Fionna. "Ow! Hey." They both laughed as he undid her chains. Afterward, he stood stroking her face with a genuine smile.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too.


	22. Only Know Your Lover When You Let Her Go

"So she just Emotion Highed?"

"Yup."

"Willingly?"

"Yes."

"All because you begged her?"

"Well it wasn't exactly begging. It was more like I seduced her into willingly giving up her Emotion Down and...crossing back over to the good side." Marshall Lee said with a smirk. Gumball rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork while listening to the Vampire King.

"Seems kind of strange that she'd just willingly listen to you."

"What can I say? I'm a very persuasive kind of guy." Marshall Lee flashed a 250 kilowatt smile. "Speak of the devil..."

Gumball looked up from his desk and saw Fionna entering his office from the door beside Marshall Lee. Marshall didn't even bother to look, he could tell she was there.

She wore her white lace nightgown that was kind of see through. Her blond hair trailed down her back from Cake cutting it. Her blue eyes found Marshall Lee and he smirked at her. She blushed and looked innocently at Gumball.

"Gumball, I-"

"Save the apology, my sky flower. I know all the things you did was beyond your control." Gumball said with a warm smile.

"That still doesn't excuse my behavior. Those innocent Candy People..."

"Are going to be missed."

"And when I bit you and-"

"Your fine. Apology excepted." Gumball said.

Fionna turned to Marshall Lee and Gumball couldn't help but noticed that her eyes were lighter than usual when she was around him. Lighter than before she was a vampire.

"I bit you too. And I feel really bad so...I'm sorry." She looked up at him like a lost puppy. He nodded his head.

"Apology excepted." He said kissing her on the cheek. "I've done worse. Like softening myself for you."

A smile finally appeared on her face and she giggled. "Stop!" She said playfully slapping his arm. He laughed and poked her in the side. Gumball watched as they play fought in a way that showed their affection. He pondered on Fionna's strange behavior for a second and decoded that he'd worry about it later.

"Listen, this weekend is our annual Candy Carnival. Tomorrow is the grand opening and the last night of the Carnival will be celebrated with a wonderful ball." Gumball said.

"Wow, that sounds fun." Fionna said. Marshall Lee just shrugged.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you knew. After this week, I thought that I should bring it up."

"Well that sounds better than doing nothing." Marshall said.

Fionna looked up at the clock on the wall and pulled away from Marshall Lee. "I've gotta go. Cake wanted to have breakfast with me."

·«€{€~®k¿|£££|°%{¢©©~™£°~°**£°}®~+ /®£%¿%~¢®®£©£€°~%»

"Thanks for the breakfast, Cake." Fionna said while she sat with her at Mochro and Cake's house. She took a bite of pancakes and smiled at her sister.

"You're always welcome here, babycakes." Cake said. "Plus ever since that Royal Society meeting, I haven't seen you."

"Oh well...I've been around." Fionna said.

"Yea well I've stopped by the Candy Kingdom a day ago and Gumball filled me in. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Fionna sighed in relief. "Good. I thought I would have to tell you."

"No, I already know. I still loathe Marshall Lee a little for all of this happening in the first place."

"It's not his fault." Fionna said with a little more anger than she intended.

"Calm down." Cake said with curiosity swirling about in her head. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know."

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm just worried is all. Marshall isn't pressuring you into something that you aren't ready for or anything, is he?"

"No, I mean...never. I make my own decisions Cake I'm almost seventeen."

"I'm just saying. You and him seem like more of a bad mix to me."

"I thought you were on board with us being together?"

"I am, I'm just saying that maybe you should take a beat with Fionna." Gumball said to Marshall Lee. "Just as a precaution."

"What do you mean "take a beat with her?" I've been taking fucking beats with her ever since the day we met!" Marshall Lee said stepping up closer to where Gumball sat at his desk.

"It just seems like she's falling for you..."

"...too hard." Cake said.

"Love is like that, I guess, Cake! I mean, I love him so much that it feels so real. The second he told me he loved me it opened up a can of feelings that I didn't even know existed."

"That's what I'm saying. What if it's all pretend? What if it's just pity love?"

"I love her more than anyone in this screwed up world, Gumball!"

"Then you know how loving her is bad for her. Loving her will tear her apart and ruin her. Look what your love has already done to her life." Gumball explained. "She's not the last human anymore."

"I gave her life passion!"

"An adventure." Fionna said with a spark in her eyes. "Danger and...purpose."

"You had a purpose until he showed up and only changed it. When was the last time you as a vampire saved someone's life or killed a dragon or something?" Cake shouted. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Alright." Fionna said.

"Be careful with her. Do the right thing by her." Gumball said. "It's the right thing for her." Gumball looked at Marshall Lee sincerely. "If you love her like you truly do, you would do right by her."

F.P.O.V.

I walk into my room and collapse on my bed. I haven't been back here at the tree house in what felt like years. The nice smell of Marshall Lee and leafs still lingered on my-

Suddenly I realize that my bed is hard and moving. It strokes my hair and kisses my head. "Mmmm I see that old habits die hard."

I jump up out of bed and the next thing I know I'm standing in the corner of my room with my arms wrapped around myself shielding my body. All to no prevail because it's only Marshall Lee.

"You need to learn how to heighten your senses when it's necessary. Scratch that: all the time." He says. He gets to his feet and looks at me with something I don't like. The look he had the day before the war was declared. "Listen..."

"We need to talk." We say in unison.

"You go first." He says.

"I just wanted to tell you how I feel again." I walk towards him and I stand so close that I can feel his essence radiate off of him. It's a blood red feeling like always. "I am happy." His eye brows shoot up in surprise. "And I've never been this happy in my entire life. Things are so much adventurous when I'm with you. I feel like the burning passion inside me has been quenched and that you make me feel complete. That's just how you make me feel."

I reach up and place a hand on his cheek but he flinches from my touch. Something he's never done.

He grabs my outstretched hand and places it back at my side. Now I'm confused.

"It's my turn to talk now." He says with a voice filled with dread. He struggles finding his voice again but finally speaks. "Fionna, we can't be together." He says walking away from me and sitting on the edge of my bed.

My whole world is coming to an end.

"W-what?" I ask. I reach for him. "Marshall ..."

"We can't be together because it's not right. I'm bad for you Fionna." He says. "I'm bad for you because I'm selfish about you. I don't care what it takes to get to you and that's wrong."

"Marshall it's not like this hasn't crossed my mind before. I know what everyone is saying about us being together. They keep saying that our love will only consume us and...that's just a risk I'm going to have to take. This is who you are and I can handle that-"

"Stop defending me, Fionna!" He shouts and gets to his feet. He walks away from me again and shakes his head as he turns towards me. "I- there is nothing that can change what I am when it comes to you..."

I meet his eyes and I wait for his next words. "...but I've got to do the right thing by you. I can't be with you right now. Not until I can handle myself first."

"If that's what you want." I say with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

He swallows and shakes his head. "It's what I want for you. I've got to let you go." He walks over to me and gives me one long kiss before he's out of the window and into the night before I can open my eyes again.I've never felt so incomplete in my life.


	23. This Is Gospel

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**It's been a while, yes, yes it has.**_

_**So, I know how most of you have been waiting on my next chapter to decide if you hate me or not, but hold on, there will be no hatred spread tonight!  
>There shall be a strong love triangle presented tonight.<strong>_

_**BTW: Please do not hate Gumball for what he told Marshall. It's not his fault and you'll see why.**_

_**In the beginning of this chapter Fionna and Marshall aren't really on the best terms because of the break up but it's mending time!**_

_**Well, sort of.**_

_**By the way, I'm hoping none of you gave up on me. This school year is two months from being over and I just thought that this was a little celebration chappy.**_

_**Plus, I kind of owe it to you. I've been working on trying to get this down for a few months now but every time I was close to being done my whole computer would crash **_

_**Sometimes I'd be typing on my iPhone and it wouldn't save properly.**_

_**So you get the idea.**_

_**Anyways, enough rambling from meh, you guys want to hear I from Fionna and Marshall Lee.**_

_**So here yah go!**_

_**Enjoy and review pweeese!**_

_**~MissingLadyOfTheLake**_

Fionna walked into the ball with all emotions pushed aside. Her blond hair was in curling tendrils down her back. The green dress Cake made for her last minute was practically made for her to wear. It was her best last minute project yet.

The only reason it was made on such short notice was because Fionna decided that she was going on such notice.

Cake had dropped by Marshall Lee's house the day before with intentions on getting the teenage girl's belongings from the Vampire King's home. After all the time she'd spent over there, Fionna had a box full of her stuff needing to be moved out of the house.

Cake knew it was three in the afternoon, but she didn't really care if he was sleeping or not. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. By the time she knocked a third time, Marshall Lee had opened the door groggily. He wore only a pair of pajama pants and nothing more.

"Can I help you?" Marshall Lee asked stretching his arms and yawning.

"Yes, you can. I came to get Fionna's stuff." Cake said simply. She wasn't up for an argument today.

He stood staring at her for a brief second. "How is she?" He asked after a few seconds. Just saying the words brought longing to Marshall Lee.

"Heart broken." Marshall Lee felt as if a piece of his heart was being ripped off. He did break up with her after all, but he still wanted to be with her. He never wanted anything more than her in his whole life. "But you knew that, didn't you?" Cake scolded. Marshall nodded. "And you do know that you were wrong to do it, right?"

"How do you know that?" he asked with eyes narrowed.

"I'm a 26 year old cat, Marshall Lee I'm not stupid. I can see the hurt written all over your face. You didn't want to break up with her. Why did you?"

"Because I knew that I had to set her free. Free her of bending all of her morals for me. She doesn't deserve to be labeled because of my background. She deserves to be happy-"

"But with who." Cake stepped closer to him. "You've got to realize that she was happy with you, Marshall. She was always happy with you. Never has there ever been a moment when there wasn't at least a feeling of love for you in her heart. How do you expect her to live the rest of her life without you?" Marshall Lee looked off in another direction. The cat was right. He'd messed up big time.

"You turned her weeks ago. She's an immortal now. Now how do you expect her to spend the rest of eternity alone without you? You are her sire and love. She needs you now more than ever at this point. She needs you to be there for her when she can't go to me or anyone else. Even you know that." Cake sighed. She felt as if this was going no where. "I still need her belongings."

"Right." Marshall Lee walked back into the house and a few minutes later emerged with a box labeled "Blue's stuff."

Cake took the box and turned to Marshall Lee as she walked away. "It's your choice, sweetheart. You decide if you want to risk pure and utter self-loathing for the rest of your eternal life or passionate love with the girl you love most." And with that , Cake was out of the cave with a stretch of her legs.

Fionna didn't know about their conversation, but she had a feeling that they exchanged a few words.

"You okay?" Cake said walking up beside her. She came early to help set up a few last minute decorations with the Candy Prince.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just want to have fun." Fionna spat out. She hoped that didn't sound as forced as it sounded in her head.

"Good, because I just convinced Gumball to play some awesome party music." To this, Fionna smiled and followed her sister on the dance floor.

Another perk to being a vampire was the ability to dance non stop in heels.

There are not a lot of dumb ideas that Marshall Lee has managed to come up with in his lifetime.

But letting Cake get under his skin and somehow manage him to come up with the idea of going to a ball that Fionna just so happens to possibly attending was the dumbest yet.

After the car had left, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. He poured some in a cup and tried to take his mind off of her.

He couldn't. Every inch of this house held memories of her. He threw the cup across the room and it shattered against the wall.

He clenched his head in his hands and roared in anger. He needed to see her. He didn't care if he broke up with her.

He walked into the party with an intense gaze that made every girl around him shiver and fawn in delight.

It was no secret that the Vampire King looked ten times better in a tuxedo.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd and to the bar.

"Two shots please." He said to the bartender. Gumball rarely had an actual bar, but when he did, it had the best candy alcohol ever. Albeit, it had nothing on the alcohol made before the war because his was well, too sweet.

But hey, it got the job done just fine.

He downed one shot with ease and felt a shiver go down his spine.

He turned around and let his eyes fall on Fionna swaying her hips to the beat of the song playing.

He looked away immediately and downed his other shot. This was dumb. Why was he torturing himself?

"Marshall Lee." Gumball said sliding in next to him and asking the bartender for a coffee. "Gumball," the bartender poured him another shot. "Come to tell me to stay away from her now?"

"Actually, I didn't tell you to break up with her." Gumball said sipping his coffee. Marshall Lee froze and slowly turned to look at Gumball with his eyes clouded over in eager.

"What?" He said sternly with clenched teeth and fists. Gumball shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm saying that you broke up with her because you took my advice the wrong way. I said take a beat with her, not break up with her. Unless you think that you two are toxic yourselves." Gumball said defensively.

"I never thought that for a second!" Marshall Lee growled as he slammed his fist down on the bar.

"So why did you break up with her?"

"Because you said that I wasn't good for her!"

"Well I didn't mean it that way. I meant it in a way that would make you more careful." Gumball saw the pained look on Marshall Lee's face. "Look, I think you should make amends with her and explain what happened. It could ease both of you from your pain."

"Whatever, just do me a favor."

"Yes, what?"

"Stay out of my love life."

Gumball rolled his eyes at him and walked away. Marshall Lee sighed and downed another shot. He looked over at Fionna and shook his head.

He's got to find a way to charm her again.

"Woohoo!" Fionna shouted as she swayed her hips to the beat of the song.

"Yeah, this beat is hawt!" Cake laughed. Fionna laughed with her older sister and found herself being happy.

For a brief moment.

A shiver trickled down her spine. Chills erupted through her body. She turned around and found herself looking at someone sitting at the bar.

Of course he would look dashing in a suit. He's the Vampire King. It never occurred to her that he would be here. It is a ball after all, and everyone in Aaa that was anyone got an invite.

She quickly looked away before Cake would notice.

"Hey girl, I'm gonna go dance with my man for a second. Be right back."

"Okay." Fionna said mechanically. When Cake was out of sight, she looked over at Marshall Lee again. He downed a shot and looked back at her. Their eyes met for a brief second and then she looked away again.

A few seconds later she worked up the nerve to look at him again, but he was gone.

"You suck at being inconspicuous, even as a vampire."

Marshall Lee snaked his arms around her waist as a slow song started up. He grabbed her hand and twirled her into a dip. She found herself looking into his Kaleidoscope eyes all over again. They were ethereal wonders.

"Lucky for you, I've got enough inconspicuousness for the both of us." He said with a smirk.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" Fionna asked as he brought her back up and placed both hands back on her waist as the danced to the slow song.

"Just dancing with a pretty girl. Can't you spare a dance with you sire?" He said huskily.

"Um...aren't we in that awkward phase where we try to avoid each other?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Marshall Lee said twirling her again and then pulling her closer to him so that her back was facing him and they were smashed together.

"Cake's book by C.T. Catzone." Fionna blushed as a deep rumble erupted from his chest: the sound of him laughing at her.

"Blue, that book was made for laughs. The only reason why its famous in the first place is because everyone thought it was a comedy book." Marshall Lee chuckled.

"Oh, well don't laugh at me because I took it seriously. That's mean." Fionna said turning around and poking his cheek. 'Why was she acting so awkward?' She thought.

"I was born to be mean." He muttered.

"Well I'm hellbent on making you good." Fionna replied.

"Good luck." Marshall Lee said. He was seriously flirting with her, and Fionna could see it.

"Look, Marshall Lee I'm not sure I'm ready to-"

"Now hold on Fi, at least give me a chance to explain. Gumball and I talked that day and made me think leaving you would be better for you. Turns out he wanted me to be careful and not break up with you. So I made a mistake. I didn't know what to think then, but I do now." Marshall Lee whispered in her ear. This was too much.

"I need some air." Fionna said pushing away from him and walking towards the ladies room.

Marshall Lee sighed and shook his head as he stood more pissed than ever.

Fionna went immediately to the sink and splashed water onto her face and took a few deep breaths. This whole thing was a drama bomb she just wanted to explode and let the pieces fall where they may.

"Well glob, you've managed to screw me over twice in a whole week." Marshall Lee said walking through Gumball's garden with a bottle of candy alcohol he managed to get from the bar for free. "To listening to Gumball: may he pay for his not being... clearness." He gulped down a few swallows of the stuff. "Too bad I can't get drunk from this."

"Now don't be so down about it."

Salem emerged from the candy trees in a slow stroll. His demeanor showed that he was up to no good.

"What the hell do you want?" Marshal! Lee asked.

"Well you didn't think I was gone for good, did you? Just because the war was over? You know me better, Vampire King." Salem said.

"Wish I could know you less."

"That was mean. What would Fionna say?"

Silence followed. Then Marshall Lee began to laugh at this statement.

"Woo, boy you're just that stupid aren't you?" Marshall Lee said swallowing some more C.A.

"Well its not like its a secret anymore. We all know you love her. After all you fought through a whole war for it." Salem said nonchalantly.

"I'm warning you, Salem. You're playing with fire."

"Too bad you're not together. However, it'll be easier to seduce her this way."

"Shut up!" Marshall Lee yelled tossing the bottle aside and lunging at Salem with fangs bared. He punched him in his face and sent him flying into a nearby tree. "You should know your place and stay in it!"

"But my king, I've already ventured too far." Salem said holding up an empty knife holder.

It was then he realized that there was a sharp pain spreading throughout his body. He looked down and saw a knife lodged in his chest. He felt his veins erupt around his face and his skin paling. Salem strolled casually towards him.

"You know, that knife won't kill you, because well you are part demon." Salem stood in front of him as Marshall Lee felt his knees give out and fall to the candy ground on them. "But if its enchanted with the right stuff, it can change any vampire's way of living. Like say for instance, make vampires want to eat other vampires. How can you ever rule as a king?"

Marshall Lee began to cough up contaminated black blood and collapsed on his back.

The world began to fog up and his line of vision became a blur. The pain was killing him. He felt the feeling of being turned all over again and dying and the horrible feeling of death.

Salem looked down at him with an evil smirk.

"Let's see you try to woo Fionna back now when all you want to do is tear into her neck."


	24. Cursed

"Why would you tell him that!?"

"I was trying to help." Gumball said peacefully as Fionna stood from her seat in his office. "Obviously it was a bass idea if he thought I meant break up with him."

"Oh so it's poor judgment on his part now?"the female vampire asked.

"No, that's not what I meant." The blond was so defensive over him. Why? "What's the matter with you?"

The anger inside of her is gone. "I'm sorry, I just had a moment there."

"We all do, no worries." Gumball did notice that she was having them a lot more lately. "We should just have all of this cleared up. How about the both of us head over to his car and settle the final score."

"Okay, that sounds great." Fionna sighed in relief. As long as her and Marshall Lee are on good terms, she was fine.

Marshall Lee stood in the middle of the vampire kingdom throne room with Kyle.

"How long does it take?" The king asked getting impatient. A dead body of a demon lied on the floor in front of them both. Marshall Lee tore into his neck an hour earlier attempting to see if Salem really made him a vamp-cannibal. Unfortunately the blood tasted like rubber. So he fed him vamp blood and killed him.

"He'll be up in a minute since he's a demon and not a human." Kyle said. "Sheesh bruh, chill."

"I am!" Marshall Lee snapped. "I'm just hungry is all."

"Figures, you get cranky when you're hungry." Kyle looked at his phone. It was a little after nine in the morning. "Okay, he should be up right about-" the demon sat up and inhaled deeply and started to cough. "Now."

"Where am I?" The demon said. Marshall Lee could smell his fresh contaminated blood with one breath. His eyes flooded over red.

He couldn't wait anymore.

He lunged at the vampire and ripped into his neck. He ignored the screams and relished in the delicious taste of his newby vampire blood.

Yep: totally a vampire cannibal now.

Marshall Lee fed until every drop of his blood was gone. He dropped the empty body to the ground and licked his fangs.

Kyle looked at his best friend and felt bad. He shouldn't be going through this.

"Aaah," Marshall Lee said looking up at Kyle. "When I find Salem, I'm gonna kill him."

"Why have you waited so long to do it anyway?" Kyle asked pulling out a pack of matches from his pocket.

"Because Fionna wants me to be the better man and just leave him alone, but look where that's gotten me." Marshall watched as Kyle threw a lit match on top of the body. "I got to learn blood lust control all over again." He complained.

"It'll be alright, just eat Salem next time." Kyle laughed as they watched the body burn down to ashes. "And not Fionna or me-"

"I can't be around her yet. I need to get all this blood lust stuff in check first."

"Whatever you say." They stood watching the rest of the body combust into ashes. Marshall Lee knew he had to go back to Aaa and get his stuff, and by stuff, he meant his axe bass. He wasn't doing anything unless since he had it there with him.

This action meant putting Fionna at risk, which he really didn't really want to do. He loved her too much to risk that.

"Besides, I've been there with her already. I'm not making that mistake again." Marshall Lee said barely an octave above a whisper.

You'd think I'd learned my lesson by now about walking into the dark forest.

This place was where I managed to start a war, met Mingo,met Salem...

'Is he dead?' I thought. I prayed that Marshall Lee didn't kill him. After all, he promised me that he would be the better man.

It doesn't matter, anyways. Salem isn't the Vampire King, Marshall is. He told me that he would lock him up if it was the last thing he did.

Boy, do I miss him, Marshall Lee. His voice, the smell of him was a drug. I loved him enough to jump off a cliff for him. This is nothing that I've ever felt before, so I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say that it's a good thing.

I trudge deeper into the woods to kill time. I just needed to think about us for a while.

Especially if he wants us to get back together after he broke up with me.

I want to. Glob, I want to. Maybe I should go to him. Maybe I should forgive him and get things back to the way they were.

That's smart. I should find him. Then go from there.

I use my vamp speed to get out of the forest. Once out, I walk towards the cave of the Vampire King.


End file.
